The Story Of Sheikah Secret Keepers
by umbreon-potato
Summary: Heirii and Bradden get to meet their friend Sheik's "adventure buddy" and they have an adventure of their own. Heirii and Bradden were supposed to have a good relationship, but Link crushes this and makes Heirii fall for him. Anyways, if you want to read, it's complete!
1. Intro and Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

Just for an introduction, here we go (in the point of view of the main character). My name is Heirii. I am a Sheikah, and I live in Kakariko Village. I live in the caverns, like most Sheikah do. I come from a long line of Blood Sheikah, not chosen. I am of the age of fourteen. My mother is a Hylian, so my hair is brown. But, like all Sheikah, my eyes are red. I wear sleeveless shirts of light grey that turn dark blue right below my "chest". It ends right below my wrist when I put my arms down straight. The Sheikah symbol sprawls across the front. I wear shorts of dark blue, sometimes a skirt of the same color. My hair is sort of long; it goes to the middle of my upper back. A lot of Sheikah boys think I am an attractive girl, and I don't deny it. But, we should get on to the story.

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal day in the caverns. My father worked on weapons, my mother went out to buy some food for the feast this evening. We have one every few months to keep everyone happy. Anyways, my mother is always glad to get out of the "Goddess forsaken hole in the ground". She doesn't like being cooped up down here, but I like it. It feels better than being outside when you don't know what's around the corner waiting to attack.

My mother doesn't know, but I am training to become an adventurer, with someone like Sheik. She goes all over the place, with some boy she talks about a little. She usually keeps her stories to herself though. But I tell her everything; like that I want to meet that guy. I want to know what he's like. I want to know what he means in the grand scheme of things. Sheik keeps telling me he's important, but nothing else.

So, I am becoming more skilled with a sword. I keep an old family sword with me, which Father gave me for my birthday. He told me "Heirii, keep this weapon with you. It shields you from evil and casts it away." I don't know exactly what it means, but I feel safe with it in my grip.

"Hey, Heirii," someone says behind me. I turn around to see Bradden looking at me. His hair shone light blonde, like always. His eyes searching for something in me, then I saw he found it.

"What do you want this time, Bradden?" I ask, looking at him disapprovingly. He always asks me for help on easy things.

"Today, I wish to spar with you. I see you have a sword." I move my hand to the hilt cautiously.

"Okay, I'll spar. But if you get hurt, it is not my fault." He smiles. Goddess, why can't I look away?

We walk outside and into Hyrule Field. Whenever I spar, it's out here. I step a few feet away from Bradden and turn to look at him. He has a goofy grin about him and I realize he was looking at my butt. My face suddenly turns red.

"HEY! BRADDEN, DON'T DO THAT!" I scream. He gets his sword out, formed of a simple design and made of iron. I quickly grab for my sword and quickly slip it out of the sheath and hold the blade readily, preparing to attack. Bradden looks at my chest, and I snap. _Is this really how he wants to make me spar? He'll get what he deserves._ I run at him and try to slice his stomach, but he moves out of the way. I look over and he's running to attack. I block and use his speed to my advantage, knocking him on his stomach. I stand over him and attempt to stab, but gets up and out of range. _This'll be a fun fight! _I think to myself.

We were still fighting an hour later, just as hard as earlier. He knows how to use a sword, but still not as well as me.

"You ready to give up yet?" I ask, smiling and wiping sweat off of my forehead.

"Not yet. You need to prove that you can't hold a blade like me." He taunts. He comes to attack, and I fake right. He loses balance for long enough for me to knock him on his back. He rolls over, and I quickly put my blade over his throat.

"I've been going easy on you, Bradden." I say, panting.

"Well, then I guess you're better because I've given it my all." He frowns.

"It's okay. Not just anyone can beat the daughter of a sword craftsman. My father has taught me to fight for years, but I've practiced more lately. He's getting worried that I'll get hurt. The worst I've had is a small scrape on my wrist. You haven't hurt me at all."

"Well, don't worry. I'll be sparring with you more. I liked the fight." He smiles genuinely and I smile back, taking my sword off of his throat and helping him up.

"Do you think I'm a good fighter?" I ask.

"The best I've ever fought, at least. You're quite a girl. Any guy good enough to get you is a guy I envy…" He looks at me and smiles weakly. I look at him shocked.

"Was the main point of this fight because you like me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm sorry, Heirii. But you're such an interesting girl, and you're very pretty. And you don't care about how you look as much as the other girls. You don't care if your hair is standing up or if you're covered in dirt and sweat."

"It's okay, I wasn't mad at you. I was just wondering, because I like you too." Yeah, I've known Bradden for most of my life and he's been a good friend, but I've never liked anyone else. I know him better than I know anyone else, including myself.

"Are-are you serious? Heirii, I've liked you for years! And I'm surprised I just told you I like you. How long have you liked me?" He looked at me admiringly, but surprised as ever.

"I've liked you since the first day I saw you pick up a sword. I saw your potential, and your personality showed itself through. I knew you'd be a good fighter, and I never could have thought I'd be better than you." I giggle, and look at him in the eyes. I can see what he wants, and I want it to… But should I do it?

"Heirii, I… I think I love you." He whispers. I should do it. I should. He's doing it for me, isn't he?

"I- I love you too, Bradden…" I quietly murmur. I look in his eyes and take a step towards him. He does the same, and we are nose to nose. I can feel his breath, shallow and quick. He's nervous too. I look in his eyes, and then at his lips. I've never noticed how pale they are. I look in his eyes again, and I do it. I kiss him. And then it fades to white.

I wake to the sound of high-pitched singing. I look around to see the Great Deku Tree.

"Welcome, child." The tree says to me in its deep voice.

"Why am I here?" I ask, still groggy, not being able to remember what happened.

"I do not know, but you appeared here in a flash of white. The fairies are here to help you feel better. Do not worry, you are safe here, Sheikah girl." The tree says to me. The voice is hypnotic. _Safe, I'm safe. Safe here. I… I am safe…_ I think to myself. I look to my right and see Bradden. _We are safe with the Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree will protect us. _I slowly lull back to sleep.

I open my eyes and see a green haired little girl looking in my face. She looks to be about seven years old, but I'm not good with ages. I look at her curiously and she seems to understand what I mean.

"Don't move too much. When you got here, you were under a great deal of stress. Do not worry, though. I am here to take care of you and the boy you came here with. Just stay calm, it's okay. My name is Saria." She said softly.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask her, my voice cracking.

"A day or so, I believe. I don't know how long you were asleep next to the Deku Tree. The boy was up a few hours ago. He wasn't put under as much pressure as you. He's fine, but he thought it was still time to sleep. He cares for you, you know." She smiles and looks over at him longingly.

"I know he cares for me, I care for him too. And you shouldn't worry; you could get someone to care for you the same way. And probably easier than a lot of Kokiri, although I don't know any besides you. But I do know that you're very pretty." Saria blushed lightly, and I smiled.

"You probably need more sleep. You have a few wounds that I will need to clean and bandage again, and if you're asleep, they won't hurt." That was all the encouragement I needed to fall back asleep.

I woke again, in the same bed I was in, although I just noticed I was in a hollowed tree. I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a table with my sword on it, and I tried to get up, only to gasp in pain and lay back down. I wasn't quite ready for any more movement. I heard a soft groan from my right and turned my head to look. There was Bradden, rolling over in his bed with his eyes slightly open.

"What are you doing?" He asks groggily. I frown slightly.

"I was trying to get over to my sword. I went to get up, and pain shot through my body. I'm not quite ready to move." I look at him as he got up and went to my sword. _Of course he can just get up and walk with ease and I hurt all over. That lucky son of a fairy. _He handed my sword to me and smiled as I slightly unsheathed it. It shone with a certain kind of brilliance, more than before. I looked at him curiously.

"Did you shine my sword? And sharpen it?" I asked him. He nodded, to which I squealed with excitement. He sat on my bed next to my hips, in the area I wasn't occupying.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine except for the fact that I can't get up or do anything."

"Yeah, well as long as you cannot get up, I'm staying by your side." We smiled at each other and I sat up to kiss his cheek.

"You know, I always imagined kissing you, but I never thought it would come true. It's probably the best thing to happen to me. I… I love you, Bradden."

"I love you too, Heirii." We look at each other, and I suddenly get a headache. I put my head on his shoulder and I scream in pain. He puts his hand on my back and calls for Saria. She comes in and stares at me like I'm a demon. I feel my skin burning, and I look at my arm.

And you know what?

I am becoming a demon.

Black lines fade in from nothing all over my body. They twist and turn and end at a point, and they all lead to the back of my hands, the tops of my feet, and my forehead. I look at Bradden and he looks at me and gasps.

"Keisha quiro atashu jemarate yokuba…" He whispers. I understand completely and look at him in shock, feeling more of the lines start to burn into my skin.

"Lentara bokadu yerari vekaru, atashu yokuba jemaratake." I whisper back to him. If you do not speak Demonic, he said 'true love belongs to my demon' and I said 'as every morning arrives, I belong to my evil'. If you do not understand, this is a demonized way of saying 'I belong next to you'.

Saria stared at us, looking back and forth in horror, not knowing what to do. I saw lines start to appear all over Bradden's face. Staring in his eyes, I saw the natural red darken a shade or two. I put my forehead on his and shed a single tear.

"I can't believe this is happening… Bradden, do you think we turned into night beings when we teleported?" My voice is shaking, I can hear it. He can hear it too, and his skin feels fire hot.

"I've been one… When we kissed, I think it got transported to your body. You get used to the burning sensation, and there is a way to get back to normal, but it's hard and dangerous. But to make it easier, we can do it together." I look him in the eyes and smile, realizing my teeth are now pointed.

"Okay. What do we have to do?" I ask, scared we may not be able to succeed.

"Well, we will need to find Sheik first. I'm not quite sure of what we do. I just know that it is not a simple task."

"Maybe we should rest. I am in a lot of pain and I need to sleep on what's happening… Does this happen every night?" I ask.

"Not every single night, but usually every other night. But yes, we should sleep. It will be exhausting trying to find Sheikah when she's off with what's-his-name fighting against Gannondorf." I see darkness overtake my vision and realize it was my eyelids closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_I was in an empty field, no trees or people. The grass was bright green and long, swaying with the breeze. There was a small pond to my left. Walking to it, I looked in to see my reflection. There were hundreds of lines all over my face, even though it was about noon. I stared in horror at my reflection as it started to change and morph…into a face I've never seen before. But it was a face I couldn't forget._

_"Come closer, my child…" my reflection demanded of me, in a soothing and crystalline voice. How could I resist? Slowly moving, I bent onto my knees and leaned into the clear water. With my head just a few inches above the water, the face reached up to my cheek and softly stroked it, then pulled me under the water. Bubbles streamed around me as I slowly sank. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't breathe; I was in a gorgeous surrounding. I looked up and saw a guy about my age with a green hat and green clothes staring at me, looking scared for me. I could see his blue eyes and blonde hair clearly. If his eyes were red, I would have sworn he was a Sheikah, he looked perfect; except for his Kokiri clothing._

_He dove in for me, and gingerly held me in his arms as he swam back up. I looked at him and his hat was gone. It must have fallen off. I aimed my attention downward to see if it sank to the bottom, but I found it in my hand instead. We broke the water's surface and he laid me down on the now damp grass. He leaned over me and stared in my eyes with his bright blue ones. And then, he kissed me softly on my lips. He stopped and looked in my wide eyes, and laughed softly._

_"You didn't expect me to do that; did you, beautiful?" He asked, smiling._

_"I didn't expect that at all, sorry if you thought I did." I cough a little and smile back at him. He looks so cute when he smiles; even cuter than Bradden…_

_Bradden!_

_BRADDEN!_

I wake up covered in cold water or sweat. I'm not quite sure. I look up and see Saria with what looks like a coconut shell filled with water. So that's what it was… I look over to see something missing.

"Where's Bradden?" I look at her nervously. She looks at me like everything's fine, there's nothing wrong. So I know something's up.

"He just went out to spar… against moblins." She says calmly, as I start freaking out. Those fat, ugly, pig-like creatures are powerful.

"I have to help him!" I shout. I hurriedly stand up and ignore the pain that shoots through my body. I sling my sword over my shoulder. "Where are they?"

"Right outside the entrance of the forest. I'll show you through the Lost Woods." She hurriedly tells me, and sets off at a run. I follow her and end up at a bridge.

"I cannot go any further, but go. Save Bradden, I know how he is. He needs your help Heirii." I look at her and nod, running out and looking for Bradden and listening for his attack howl. I look to the west and find him.

He's surrounded by about five ugly moblins. He's bleeding badly. If he needs to spar, he shouldn't get a crowd of moblins angry! I run towards him and hear him scream, making me run faster. I unsheathed my sword and stab a moblin through his back. I know I nicked a few bones and slid right through them. Bradden is looking at me. He sees me.

I jump onto another moblin, and cut off his head. All the moblins start to stare at me, not knowing whether to run or to attack. They all decide to run. I walk up to Bradden and kneel next to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He stares in my eyes and sits up so he's about equal height to me.

"I'm great now." He says softly, leaning in to kiss me. He kisses me gently and backs off. I get a red potion out of my pocket and open it, giving it to him. He smiles and drinks it slowly. "Thank the goddesses for potions." He sighs. I help him to his feet and he leans on me to not fall over. We head into the woods, and smile the whole way.

Saria was waiting for us back in the "tree-house". We got there and she was looking at me very scared.

"You're too much of a fighter to stay here any longer. I have to ask you to leave. I believe you may be putting us in a bit of danger." She frowned slightly.

"I understand, Saria. Anyways, do you know anyone by the name of… oh what was it… Link?" I ask meekly. Saria suddenly looks a lot happier and nods her head.

"He was my best friend when he lived here. He was a fighter too, and he brought trouble among himself, which is why I am afraid you will too. If you ever see him, tell him I miss him." She smiles.

"We will, I promise." Bradden says smiling at Saria.

We walk outside of the Kokiri forest and look into Hyrule Field. The whole area seems boring now, with nothing I can think of to do or where to go to. I look to Castle Town and think of going there, but I can see it's getting dark and they probably won't let us in this late.

"What do you think of going to Lon Lon Ranch?" I ask Bradden quietly.

"Sounds good. We can't go back to the Underground. If they see we're both Night Demons, they'll be horrified. I don't want to mess with the Gorons or Zora. And definitely not the Gerudo. Castle Town is closing. Lon Lon is the only option we have." He looks at me goofily.

"Let's set off then!" I exclaim and throw my fist in the air.

I walk into the ranch with Bradden at my side, and we can't find Malon or Talon. We go in their house and lie on the floor, just sleeping there. Since it was cold, we huddled together. It was easy to sleep like that.

In the morning, Malon was staring at us as if we were crows on her floor. She's been one of my closest friends for many years and I've come to visit her as often as possible, but I haven't had the time for a couple of months. I've trained too much, and she can't fight.

"Heirii… What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding slightly upset.

"We had… nowhere… else to… go." I heard my voice say, very hesitant and dry. She frowned at me and her eyes started to water. I can't stand to see her cry. I sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked, my voice sounding a little better.

"I missed you so much, Heirii. You've been gone so long, and now you can't even go home! Your life is desperate!" She sniffled.

"Well, stop crying. I'm fine. This is my _friend _Bradden. He's accompanying me on a quest. I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but I can assure you that it will be difficult."

"Can you promise me you'll come back?" She still wants to cry, I can see it in her eyes.

"Yes, Malon. I promise. I will be back as soon as possible, along with some of my friends." She smiles at the thought of this.

"Like a party?" She laughed quietly, as to not wake up Bradden.

"Of course! We can have hats and little presents to one another and maybe I'll even make a small cake." I smile at her excited face. I poke Bradden's side to try to get him up, and he moans angrily at me. "Wake up, sleepy head." I taunt at him.

"I don't want to!" He looks up at me with squinted eyes.

"You don't want to see the princess?" I look at him with a pouty face.

"Not when I have you… But maybe just a peek under her skirt…" He looks at me, way too pleased with himself. So I smacked the smile right off of his pitiful face.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll let you go back to the caverns and I'll find Sheik and she'll help me get the curse away from only myself." I look at him smugly. He doesn't take to this kindly, and lets me see his gorgeous middle finger.

He's an ass, excuse my language. It'll probably progress.

But I still love him.

Only the Goddess knows why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bradden and I decide to leave to find Sheik and her friendly male figure.

"Bye Malon! I'll come back to see you soon!" I shout at her over my shoulder.

"Bye you two! Don't do anything stupid! Like going up against Gannondorf!" She laughs quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't worry, Mallie!" Bradden shouts. He likes calling her that, mostly because she gets upset about it. As we take off towards the castle, I can't help but feel a tiny bit homesick for the caverns. I was raised there, and I don't like being away from home. This is the longest I've ever been away, so I'm very upset.

"How are you feeling?" Bradden asks as we're about halfway to Castle Town.

"I want to just go home, that's how I'm feeling. But overall, I'm fine." I mumble. He gives me a half smile and glances to the sky.

"It's going to rain somewhat soon; we should hurry to the Castle."

"I know, dimwit." I sourly grumble at him.

"Sorry, miss bitch pants. Calm the hell down. It's okay; just get in a better mood for the Princess. I don't think she wants you to be a sourpuss."

"Well, go ahead and shut the fuck up." Here comes my vocabulary… I heed fair warning to all.

"Maybe I will!"

"Good, you mother fucking ass hole…"

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the floor. Oh wait, do you always?" He gives me an upset look.

"Just get me some stupid food, I'm hungry. That's what this shit filled fuss is about." Now he gives me an understanding look, good. Just how I like it.

Got myself some food! Someone left some red potion around, so I just drank it and pretended it was real food. Worked like a charm, I have to say. But we got to the castle, and I have to say, it's a magnificent place. We snuck past the guards and into Zelda's little garden area, like she taught us how to do when we were in distress.

But she wasn't there.

But, I didn't really expect her to be.

I just thought it would be nice to try, because she knows when someone goes into her secret little garden thing. Just as we stepped in though, I heard a little tune sing itself, and I immediately recognized it.

So I hummed it to myself and Bradden must have recognized it too.

Zelda's Lullaby.

The tune wafted through the air and more instruments added themselves to my humming, and Bradden started to hum with me. And soon enough, Zelda was standing there, looking at me as if she had been asleep for years.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" I must look very worried, which I am, because she suddenly looks like she's just been cleaning up a bit out here.

"Heirii, Bradden? What are you two doing here?" She asks, her voice has more dread than usual.

"We came looking for you, Princess. We need your help." Bradden says before I can manage to say anything.

"How bad is the situation?" Zelda asks, looking into my eyes with sincere sadness for us, even though she doesn't know what we need.

"Well, you have heard of the Night Demons, correct? With the lines all over their bodies?" I look back in her eyes and step closer since she was about 15 feet away.

"Of course, everyone in Hyrule has heard of them. And I remember quite a bit about them from my childhood fairy tales. Why, what do you need to know about the Night Demons?" She now looks scared.

"Um, Princess, we are both demons of nighttime." Bradden mumbles just loud enough for it to reach Zelda's finely honed pointy ears.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru. What did you two dimwits do? What have I told you Bradden? Don't kiss any other being! And I bet you want to learn how to get back to normal, since there are two of you now and you probably both think it's a hassle to change, and I bet for Heirii it still burns. You two are purely idiots, but I guess Heirii didn't know about it. If they want to get back to normal… it'll be difficult and almost ensures death, there's a slight chance they might live…" Zelda was pacing around talking to herself.

"Princess, are you alright?" I ask quietly.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine. Although I haven't been sleeping properly and this predicament just sent me into shock. I believe that if you wish to turn back, there's a ten percent chance you'll live. That means there's a ninety percent chance you die. And I don't want you to die. So, Link and I will come with you. Anyways, Link needs more training." She started thinking to herself out loud again, and suddenly had an idea.

"Okay, you two should come with me to see Link and I will let you meet him, then I shall present him with the assignment. If he says he'll come, all is well and dandy. If he says it's too dangerous, then I guess you two can try on your own. If you feel up to it, that is."

"That sounds about fair. Come on, girlie. Let's go!" I yelled in anticipation.

In a flash of light green, we were out of Zelda's garden, and then I felt as if I were being stretched like taffy. And with another flash of green, we were in Gerudo Desert, in the sand.

"ZELDA! WHY ARE WE HERE? YOU'RE GOING TO GET HEIRII AND I KILLED!" Bradden screamed. He was right, and there were Gerudo guards already running at us. I unsheathed my sword out of habit and stood up in my fighting pose. I could see at least ten Gerudo, and they're a tough people.

"Sheath your sword again, Heirii." Zelda commanded softly. I put my sword back over my shoulder and slid it in its holster. The Gerudo were still charging.

"What now, Princess?" Bradden looked at her.

"Stop calling me that. Anyways, I will tell them to stop." She looked calm, while Bradden and I were standing there, freaking out.

"Kalen, Corona, Lendara, all of you please stop. These are my friends, even though they are Sheikah. They will not harm you if you do not threaten them. They are both very skilled fighters, maybe as good as a blue." She whispered at the end.

If you don't know anything about Gerudo, the color is the clothes they wear according to their fighting skill. Purple is the color everyone gets on default, which is the majority of the population. Red is one step higher, which you have to go on a quest of sorts for. It generally involves navigating in the Spirit Temple. Green is one step higher, and usually when someone can get to green, they don't stop there. Some stay green, although it's rare. Blue is just above that. Since people can only get to blue if they train practically constantly, it's difficult to find a blue. And then, there's white, which is the highest you can get on normal standards. The Gerudo who wear white are called Elites.

And then, if there is a Gerudo that can face any challenge brought to her, including facing all of the Elites at the same time, they can become a black. There can only be one black at a time, and they're very rare. I've heard that there hasn't been one in about five hundred years.

But seeing that Zelda thought we could be as good as a blue is quite heartwarming, especially to see that the guards were reds. So, they immediately backed off.

"Zelda, do you really think we're that good?" Bradden asks, looking confident but sounding nervous.

"Absolutely. Anyways, we need to find the Hero." She smiles back at me, and I think I see her wink, but I can't tell. We walk into the fortress and Zelda leads us through the corridors. Whenever we passed a Gerudo, they wondered whether to attack or bow to Zelda. Usually, they bowed to the princess, thankfully.

We stood in front of a room with a stone door, covered with carved symbols and signs, and a few words. The words I could read said: Enter with Care, Training Room. I laughed quietly and looked to Bradden, thinking about who I could beat up. We opened the door and a flurry of purple and red garmented women flew around us with swords. In the back, I could see…

_Bubbles streamed around me as I slowly sank. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't breathe; I was in a gorgeous surrounding. I looked up and saw a guy a bit older than my age with a green hat and green clothes staring at me, looking scared for me. I could see his blue eyes and blonde hair clearly. If his eyes were red, I would have sworn he was a Sheikah, he looked perfect; except for his Kokiri clothing._

It was him. The grown up Kokiri from my dream. I must have gasped, because everyone turned to look at me, even the fighting Gerudo, who take fighting very seriously.

But the man with the green clothing looked at me and smiled slightly, his hat sticking up above his head like a dunce cap. Zelda, no she turned into Sheik in the hallway, walked Bradden and I over to this man.

"Heirii, Bradden, I'd like you both to meet Link." She said in a masculine voice that I giggled at a little. She was leading him to believe she was a man too. Pure Zelda… or I guess Sheik.

"Hello, you two. Heirii, I feel as if I've met you before. Have we met?" He asks as a blue fairy flies out of his hat.

"I've seen you in a dream. Underwater, actually." I smile and blush as Bradden looks at me like I'm crazy. Link motioned to the little fairy.

"This is Navi, my trusty companion lady. She is my bound fairy, even though I am not actually a Kokiri. I don't really know what I am…" I look in his eyes and I know he's telling the truth. Bradden holds out his hand and Link shakes it, with a wacky grin on his face.

"Hey, Link. Just wondering, how good at fighting do you think you are in Gerudo ranks?" Bradden looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe blue, probably closer to green though. But I've at least been practicing here." Bradden smiled next to me and held me around the waist.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this girl could beat a white or two. Well, maybe I would, but she's a Sheikah girl. Usually, Sheikah girls can't fight half as good as a red." He smiled at me and we kissed quickly as to not make the young Gerudo girls vomit. Link nodded at me and looked me up and down.

"You don't seem much of a fighter. I don't see any scars and you look pretty frail, no offense. Let's have a friendly sword fight." He looks at me and smiles a crooked grin. I'm no ordinary Sheikah.

"Okay, you've got it. But, it's way too crowded in here. Where else do you want to spar?" I smile crookedly back to mock him, which he doesn't really notice.

"Um… I know of a secret hallway that has a room at the end that isn't used anymore. You could come, and bring some people to watch. Like the koala wrapped around you." He laughed quietly, and tried to stop. I looked in Bradden's eyes and he was desperately trying not to laugh as well.

"Okay, let's go. Quickly, if you'd please. We have some things to talk about afterward, with Sheik." He nodded and started running down the hallways, and I was right next to him the whole time.

We got to the room and the door was large and menacing. It looked to be made of brass, which is very high quality in Gerudo standards. We opened the door, which took both of us, and I gaped inside. The room was large and open, with only a rug in the whole room. It was a circular area, about 75 feet in diameter and with a 15 foot high ceiling. Link swiftly unsheathed his sword and faced me.

"So, are we going to fight?" He asked, an evil grin now covering his face.

"Of course, weirdo. Just you wait and see who you're messing with." I unsheathed my sword and he immediately ran to hit me. I crouched and flipped him over onto his back, quickly jumping backward and putting my sword against his throat.

"You aren't good enough, Link." I smiled at him and got off of him. He put his hand up for me to grab and help him up. I took it and heaved him up, and he quickly tried to stab me. I know that trick better than he does. I let go of his hand and dodged left. He ran at me again and I blocked his attack with my blade, which sparkled in a pure silver sheen. A ruby on the hilt reflected light into his eyes and he was temporarily blinded. I took this moment to stealthily jump over him and get closer to the wall. Since I am a true Sheikah, I crept up the wall and stopped on the ceiling, seeing that it's crazy high from here.

Link regained his sight and looked around the room for me. He knows I couldn't have escaped through the door; it's too heavy and loud for him to have not noticed. He scanned around the room looking for a trace of me. I quietly got out my slingshot and a Deku nut, and aimed for his head. I let it fly, and he screamed.

"Aw, did it really hurt poor Linky-pooh that bad? Oh, I'm so sorry." I said in a babyish voice. I looked up and saw that the ceiling wouldn't hold me much longer, so I just jumped off and landed on my feet and rolled forward, just to make sure.

"Yeah… I think you drew back the nut too far. That was easily 100 kilometers per hour." I walk up to him and feel his head and sure enough, there's a big bump.

"Link, I really am sorry…" I trail off, realizing how close I am to him, and also realizing everyone else must have gotten lost.

"Um, hey. How much do you really like that Bradden kid?" He looks in my eyes and looks genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure anymore. I knew I absolutely adored him for years, but then I had the dream with you in it… And now, I don't know. The dream with you threw me off completely, and I'm not sure if I… like Bradden… or you…" I try to force the words out, but it's hard to.

"Oh… I think I had the same dream as you, just in my perspective. I saved you from drowning, and we… well, you probably know…" He blushes all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears.

"Yeah… we kissed. That's the biggest thing that's been throwing me off. But, there's another thing." I look at him, slightly not wanting to go on.

"Well, spill it, girl!" He exclaims, then immediately starts laughing.

"The first time I kissed Bradden, I became a Night Demon. We also teleported to the Kokiri forest," his eyes widened, "Saria was taking care of us, and she says hi, by the way. But, we just up and teleported there. It was the strangest thing. And, the last night that we were there, I had the dream with you in it… And it gave me a new sense of hope. I don't know what the hope was about, but it was there. And it made me feel like I could accomplish anything." I look in his eyes.

"So, how long have you been a Night Demon?" He asks, looking quite intrigued.

"Um, I think it's been about a week. I don't really know, I was asleep for most of it. The teleportation stuff took a lot out of me. Anyways, I think we should find everyone else." I quietly mumble. I try to get up, but it ends up with my face closer to Link's, and my face turning red. In the end, I just let him move me away so I didn't end up inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

(Link's POV)

This Heirii girl is a real blast. She can definitely fight better than me, but I wasn't even trying the whole time. But if I was, she still could have beaten my sorry ass.

And she's really pretty. Gorgeous, to say the least. No wonder Bradden likes her so much. Her hair is a beautiful shade of brown, one I have never seen on a Sheikah before. And her red eyes emit more light than most of the Sheikah race. She can't be all Sheikah, can she? She can't look that beautiful from being in the caves with a while bunch of other normal Sheikah, being born from other normal Sheikah. She has to be something else.

But her clothes are definitely Sheikah style. The cute, dark blue shorts, the nice top with the Sheikah symbol covering the front.

I can't get her out of my head.

And here she is, walking next to me, so close to me. Just walking to find everyone else. They got lost when we headed to my secret room. Sucks for them.

You know, I'm surprised Navi hasn't-

"LINK, WATCH OUT!" There we go. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Heirii got in front of me and turned around to talk to me, and she stopped, and I guess I made us both fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Heirii!" I manage to get out after a bit of stammering. Lying on top of pretty girls can do that to you. Especially if you can feel their chest. Holy Farore, she's bigger than she looks. _LINK, YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT! _I can hear Navi yell.

"Yeah, okay. Please quit being sorry and get off. This isn't very comfortable." She sighs at me, seeming a little different than a minute ago. She'd better not be a mind reader! I clamber off of her and help her up.

"I am sorry, Heirii. My mind was off in different places. I wasn't paying attention to the real world." I sigh and try to look in her eyes. She smiled, all back on track.

"It's okay, I do that too. It isn't easy being grounded to where you really are when you have plenty of other things you can think about. Like the future." She looks like she's forcing the smile on her face now. She's troubled by something. I want to know what's wrong and how to help her, but she probably doesn't want it. Anyways, it seems like a lot of work. _Link, you're so lazy! _ Oh, shut the hell up Navi!

(Heirii's POV)

He freaking fell on me. Why the hell would he do that? Was it an accident? Was he… feeling me out…? Oh, Din I'm disgusting. He wouldn't do that, would he?

But, it felt relatively nice having him on me.

Yeah, I was squished, but it made me happy to have him so close to me.

Even closer than in the room.

But yeah, we need to continue the weird little walking scene!

We walked into the hallway where we apparently lost Bradden and Sheik, and they looked excited to see us back.

"How did it go, you twerps?" Sheik asked, confident from calling us names.

"I think Heirii won. Not sure, she hit me in the head with a deku nut. I might have amnesia." Link states, looking at me embarrassed.

"Yeah, he doesn't fight very well. Maybe he wasn't trying. But he fought like a red." I smile, and look at Bradden. He seems slightly jealous. I'm desperately trying to not point it out!

Bradden walks over to me, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me. Yep, jealousy kisses. I knew it.

I just…

Don't want them…

I guess, I don't like him…

At least, not as much as…

I thought I did…

I miss the times where I didn't need anyone and no one tried to make me fall in love with them or kiss them or try to make them happy. Yeah, it's nice to see them smile, but it isn't my job to make them happy. It's their own job, and they think I can do that for them. Maybe I can help every once in a while, but it shouldn't be my purpose in life to make them happy.

Yes, I want them to be happy. It just isn't what I was put in Hyrule to do. But I want to find out what I was put in Hyrule for.

Probably still nothing spectacular. Maybe a few petty adventures.

"Link, we have an adventure to go on for these two. You can work on your swordsmanship during that time." Sheik says, sounding rather down.

"What kind of adventure?" He asks, looking confused and scared.

"Well, it involves killing a person. Who that is, I do not know. Heirii, have you had dreams with a lady pulling you into a pond in Hyrule Field?" Sheik asks.

"Yes I have. I was drowning in the pond and Link rescued me. Why?"

"The woman who dragged you in, what did she look like?" Sheik was looking an all too familiar shade of intellect.

"She had blue hair, Gerudo gold eyes, Hylian skin, her hair was in a ponytail, and her lips were thin and long. Oh, and her voice sounded like music all on its own." I stated.

"What did she say to you?"

"She said… what was it? 'Come closer, my child'? It was something similar to that."

"Oh my Farore. I don't know what to do about this, then. Her name is Neiyata. She is a mixed race on her own. Her eyes are obviously Gerudo, her hair is Zora, you probably didn't see her back, but it's Goron, and the rest of her is Hylian." Sheik was looking at the ground like she was going to get rid of her lunch through her mouth.

"So, do I get to stab her through the heart?" Link asked with interest.

"She's my best friend." Sheik looked up at Link. Well, shit? How am I supposed to get back to normal now?

"Is there any other way that we can turn back to normal?" Bradden asked, finally speaking.

"Have you had one of those dreams?"

"It was the same woman. Ze-Sheik, if it's the only way we can get free…" Bradden looked at her sadly.

"I know, that's the only way. But she's my best friend!"

"If we both had a dream about her drowning us, maybe she isn't as good of a friend as she's leading you to believe." I say quietly.

"Sheik, we have no choice. She may look like she's your best friend, but she is probably working with Gannondorf…" I look over to Link who is silently crying. He doesn't know what to do either. His blue eyes are filled with grief, and I feel like I have to go over to hug him. It should be Sheik crying, but he's doing it for her.

"Fine, but we have a lot of training to do before that. And she will have a normal burial and a tombstone, and she'll be put in the Kakariko graveyard," I suddenly winced and slowly dropped to the ground and my eyes started to water, "and she will have a ceremony, for which all of you will be speaking. I expect you all to act casual, because I will be inviting her parents… Heirii, what's wrong?" She was the first to notice me crying silently on the dusty floor.

"She's being buried in my home… And I miss home. I miss the quiet hallways and the lectures from Dad to say I'm not allowed to get hurt, and the big meals Mom would make, and the pranks me and my friends would pull on each other…" I can't hold it in any longer, and the tears start to streak down my face. Bradden tries to pull me to my feet, but Link knows that isn't what I should be getting. He kneels down beside me and pulls my head into his lap, and then he makes sure I'm looking at his face, even though my eyes are filled with tears. He starts making silly faces to make me laugh, and I try not to. But, he found one that could make me laugh any day.

"Link, you look like a retard!" I say in the middle of my laughter.

"At least it makes miss grumpy pants laugh. That's all I need. You look quite ugly when you're crying. You're very pretty when you laugh." He says, trying not to drool everywhere, but he still ends up drooling on my cheek.

"HEY! You dropped some spit on my face. Here, have it back." I wipe it off my cheek and try to put it back in his mouth, but he refuses. And then Bradden is off, sitting in the corner, trying to not punch Link for having a little bit of fun with me.

Jealousy is a stupid thing.

Unless your girlfriend/boyfriend is a player or whore.

Don't date player whores.

They're bat shit crazy.

It was close to sunset. Maybe an hour until. The Gerudos got me a room. It was small and standard for the race. It had a hard bed and a small desk to work on. Bradden got the room across the hall from mine, and I had no clue where Sheik and Link's rooms were.

But I knew where this wretched race kept a bath. But they didn't use it, guests did. Even though not very many guests were allowed here.

Gerudos are very afraid of water. It's the only thing they are afraid of. Not death, not hurting themselves, not being alone, not having all their 'sisters' die. Just water. So I don't know how they got it in the fortress.

I navigate through the halls with an odd sense of ease, even though I hate this desert castle. After all the turns I take, I'm glad to see the door I was waiting to find. It's large and is made of some silvery metal, with sapphires laid in the door. At the top, it says "Gerudo Beware; Everyone Welcome". I open the door, which isn't as heavy as it looks, and the area looks to have been abandoned for quite some time.

It isn't exactly a bath, but it's more of a pool. It has no heaters, but the water is slightly steaming. It's humid in the room, and the water plays light tricks on the ceiling.

_ There was a small pond to my left. Walking to it, I looked in to see my reflection. There were hundreds of lines all over my face, even though it was approximately noon. I stared in horror at my reflection as it started to change and morph…into a face I've never seen before. But it was a face I couldn't forget. The face of Neiyata._

_"Come closer, my child…" she demanded of me, in a soothing and crystalline voice. How could I resist? Slowly moving, I bent onto my knees and leaned into the clear water. With my head just a few inches above the water, the face reached up to my cheek and softly stroked it, then pulled me under the water. Bubbles streamed around me as I slowly sank. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't breathe; I was in a gorgeous surrounding._

I'm sinking in the warm pool, my clothes still on. I reach the bottom and look up. Link… Link. LINK!

He's diving for me, like in the dream. He took off his hat and shirt, but kept his pants on. Darn it. Just kidding, I'm fine without seeing any of that for a few years!

He reached me and held me with one arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He quickly kicked off the bottom of the pool and our heads were out of the water. He was looking at me in a way I've never seen anyone look.

It was like hope, and love, and dreams coming true. But all the emotions were amplified.

He got us both on the floor next to the pool, and I was coughing up water. Was I really inhaling while I was down there? He once again put my head in his lap and stared down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just dandy. Thank you, Link. Oh, how could I ever repay you?" I say in a mocking tone.

"By finishing the dream…" He mumbled. His eyes look genuine and he smiles weakly. I sit up and turn my body to face him.

"Do you really mean it?" I ask, slightly concerned. "I am technically in a relationship with Bradden… It would be cheating! I really shouldn't-" And that's how to get a girl to stop talking.

Kiss her. Suddenly, randomly. As long as you two like each other. If you kiss a fat lady who completely hates you and you think she smells like decomposed turkey, you'll puke and she'll slap the hell out of you.

But, he kissed me. And the sun had just decided to set. And I'm afraid.

He might turn into a Night Demon.

Lines started to burn into my body. I could feel each and every line appear and each tooth start to point. I didn't want Link to turn into a beast like this. If he has to, I guess then he has to.

But it would be such a burden on him if he had to turn into such a creature.

If he turns into a Night Demon too, then the quest will be worth it, I guess.

"Do you think that Sheik will know we kissed?" Link asks out of nowhere.

"If you become one of us, of course…" I look at the ground and see that my lines are dimmed. What does that mean?

"You turned into a demon from kissing Bradden, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid you'll be one too. Very afraid. It's been messing with my head and screwing up my sight a bit." He suddenly looks guilty and scared.

"Well, you turned and I haven't, maybe that means that I'm okay." His voice is shaking horribly.

"I don't know. I don't know much about Night Demons. I just know that you don't want to turn. It burns your skin and feels like you're about to be killed. And your teeth elongate and sharpen to a point. And you look like a creature out of a nightmare." I look over to the water and stare at my reflection. The lines are definitely faded a shade or two. They're nowhere near as dark, and they didn't burn as much. What's going on?

"Heirii, have you heard about the Hero of Time?" He asks me, looking rather sleepy.

"I have indeed. I've heard many fairytales and stories. Why?"

"Because I am the Hero of Time. And, I possess the Triforce of Courage." He smiles meekly at me.

"How do you know you're the Hero of Time? And can I see your Triforce piece?" I ask, looking at him in wonder. He takes off his right glove and there it is; a small grey triangle on the back of his hand.

"I have used the Temple of Time to go between this age and the age of ten. I believe I am currently seventeen." I stare at him, eyes wide.

"You don't exactly look like you're seventeen. Well, we should get back to our rooms, I suppose." He nods and we stand up, and suddenly Sheik bursts through the door.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" She yells.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sheik was pulling me along by my hair and Link by the point of his ear. He's got to be close to tears! That's the most sensitive part of the ear! And Sheik is just abusing it. I will never be used to punishment from her; it's unusual and isn't used very often.

"Explain to me and Bradden what happened in the bathing room!" She yelled.

"What is there to tell? I was drowning and Link jumped in and saved me. I wasn't breathing, so Link gave me mouth to mouth. He saved my life." I said. It was mostly true, I guess. We did do something similar to mouth-to-mouth.

Link laughed heartily, "See, Sheik? I can save people! I'm not completely reckless!"

"How did you know she was in the pool?"

"I went to go take a swim, and she was there, on the bottom of the pool."

"Was she wearing anything?"

"She was fully clothed."

"Were you wearing anything?"

"I just took off my hat and shirt, that's all. I don't like swimming with my shirt clinging to me, and my hat doesn't stay on." Sheik stared at him, evaluating what he said.

"Alright, go to bed. You need rest for tomorrow." Sheik waved us away. I walked down the corridor and immediately realized that I have no clue where I am.

(Bradden's POV)

Were they really doing what Heirii said they were? I don't entirely believe her, but why would she lie? Maybe she doesn't want to admit what actually happened.

I should stop worrying. They probably were just talking when Sheik got them. I wonder how she knew they were in there. I wish she would turn back into Zelda.

My mind can't stay still. I need to focus on walking. I can't believe I didn't change tonight. I look normal. I was supposed to. It's like a period with girls; you can track when you're supposed to change. For me, it's every two days. Pretty common. I don't know when it happens with Heirii, but she did change tonight. Her lines were faint though. I wonder if that means it isn't really stuck in her body, it's just a phase. I wish it was like that for me. But it never will be. I'm stuck turning into this every two nights.

I bet Heirii felt heartbroken when she found out though. I don't keep things from her, and I should have told her. But really, it wasn't a good idea. She would have freaked out anyways. I just wish she was always happy and nothing could change that. But there's nothing I can do about it these days.

She seems to like that Link kid. And it's making me uncomfortable. He seems to like her too. And he's stealing her away from me.

I just need to focus on where I'm walking. The hallway was narrowing. I know I'm close to my room. Our rooms.

I can't take it. Why doesn't she just tell me that she likes that _hero _more than me? It's obvious! She must not want to hurt me. But I'd rather be hurt than not know what's going on. Maybe she's planning on telling me soon. I don't know, I just want to have her tell me the truth.

She means so much to me. I thought I meant the same to her. But I guess your first love always has to fail. But now, I don't ever want to be in love again. If this is what it ends up feeling like, it isn't worth it.

Link.

That son of a bitch will be a good guy for her. She deserves it. I wouldn't be half as good as him. He's supposed to save the world, isn't he? From Gannondorf.

He actually might end up a decent fighter. He might end up better than her. Just maybe. And she could help him save the world from Gannondorf.

She might be a part of all this crazy shit. She might be more to the story than his 'love interest'. She's a fully capable girl. Maybe she plays a part in destroying the ugly pig. Maybe she's the one who gets rid of him, sends him back to the underground.

That stupid Gerudo King will get what's coming to him.

I can't believe I've been having a rant in my head. I definitely need some sleep.

I lie down on my bed and turn to face the wall. It looks so barren, and empty.

I can't believe this.

I don't know what to do anymore.

(Heirii's POV)

I'm walking down the corridor. I know Bradden's already in his room, and we were in Sheik's room. So, Link's was right next to hers, and he's probably asleep. I turn right and look down the hall. A group of Gerudo stood there, near Bradden's door.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?" I ask.

"He hurt himself and is getting bandaged up. We are here to carry him to the infirmary. He's very weak." I gasp.

"How did he get hurt?"

"He seems to have accidentally fallen onto his sword. It was on his bed and the blade struck between his ribs. He has lost a lot of blood." It was no accident. I know he watches where he moves. I just ignore it and walk into my room and fall onto the bed.

"What do I do if he dies?" I ask myself. With no answer, I fall asleep.

_It was a rainy night. I was in Kakariko, just wandering the streets. I saw a man in a dark cloak, with a hood over his head. To keep off the rain? To hide? I do not know._

_"Hello, Blade Master." He said to me. I look at him, and I can see his cold eyes glinting at me. They're a bright green and I can't help but feel mysteriously attracted to them._

_"Are you calling me the Blade Master? I can name many Gerudo better than me." I hear my voice explain._

_"You are better than them. You just aren't trying hard enough yet." He pulls back his hood and his black hair can be seen. It's dark and the rain is making it stick to his head._

_"I am only a girl. I cannot be this 'Blade Master' you speak of." I say cautiously._

_"You are the Blade Master. There is no mistaking it with the spirit you possess. Now, come with me." He started to walk out the exit of Kakariko, to which I followed. There was a Stalfos, but he seemed to not notice me._

_"Vanquish it, Blade Master." He said, looking at me as if he believed I actually could. I decided to not reject, and pulled my sword out of its sheath. Staring at the huge creature, I lunged forward. I landed on its large shoulders. I attempted to slice its neck, but it got me off of it. I went for the legs, to cut it so it cannot walk. I succeeded with one, but could not get to the second. It still fell over and it tried to fling me away, but I dodged, and ran up to it and stabbed through its thick skull. It screamed and fell all the way to the ground._

_"See, you can do it, Blade Master." He stared at me and faded away. I suddenly felt very alone but very powerful._

I awoke with a start, feeling once again very alone. To my left, my sword was shining in a sheen it never has before. It was emitting a faint green light. Farore, am I really a Blade Master? I was better than the Hero of Time, so I guess that must be something.

Sheik opened my door, but she came in as Zelda.

"Thank Nayru that you're awake! I need to turn back into Sheik and then we need to do a few things here." She stated.

"Zelda, is there a legend about a Blade Master?" I ask.

"Well, of course! Haven't you heard about it? The Blade Master is an aid to get rid of evil, and the sword they carry 'shields them from evil and casts it away'. They are said to work with the Hero of Ti-" She looked at me and suddenly knew what I meant.

"I had a dream with this cloaked man. He told me I was the Blade Master and he put me in a fight against a Stalfos, which I won. Then he disappeared into thin air. Does that mean anything to you?" I ask.

"Yes, especially seeing your sword is reacting. The green light… it all makes sense." She suddenly turned into Sheik and I put my sword on my back in its sheath. We headed into the hallway.

"What exactly do you mean by 'it all makes sense'?" I ask.

"Do you love Link?" She asks. I stop and stand there for a second.

"I don't know. There is definitely something about him that I can't get over. It's like he's a magnet and I am a piece of iron." I smile slightly at the ground.

"In one of the prophecies, the Blade Master and the Hero of Time fall in love. Not in all of them, but that one prophecy is the one that has the most information that has been true so far." She looks at me and smiles.

"So it does make sense… I don't think I've ever thought that I would be part of a prophecy or whatever it is. I'm just a Sheikah girl, I don't really want to be anything more. But, if it's what I'm supposed to do, I will do it." Sheik smiles at me.

We got to the Gerudo eating hall. It's full of a whole bunch of people, most of who were staring at Sheik and I angrily. But, since we're appearing as Sheikah, that isn't too bad. Bradden wasn't there, probably getting stitched up or sleeping and healing. Link was sitting with one open chair on either side of him. I took the right and Sheik took the left. The feast began with heaping piles of…

Spineless cactus.

They at least brought something remotely normal for Sheik, Link, and I. They brought some pasta. It was okay, but it would have been better. Link was stuffing his face, he might have been forced to eat the cactus before I got here. I decided to get a piece, and it tastes remarkably similar to grass.

That ended quick and Sheik brought Link and I out into the open desert.

"I want to see you two spar, for real. Try your best, just try not to kill each other." She said. I smiled, and Link looked a little scared. I unsheathed my sword and it flashed in green brilliance. He slowly reached for his sword and he unsheathed a blade of blue light, which faded after a second. I realized that he had the Master Sword, and smiled.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" He asked.

"But that's my nickname for you!" I practically screamed. I quickly ran at him but jumped right when he expected to hit me. I ended up behind him, where he rolled to the right. He ran to hit me, but I blocked and I tried to stab his arm. He blocked, but I still nicked his shoulder lightly. It started to trickle blood, but he didn't even seem to notice. Sheik put a tally in the sand.

Link stopped and his sword started to glow, and I knew what he was planning. He let out the energy and I ducked and rolled under and past him. I must have gotten a slight cut on my head because I could smell blood and Sheik put another tally in the sand. I slowly breathed and thought to myself. _I don't want to actually hurt him, and he doesn't seem to be trying too hard. I'm not trying hard either. I must focus and try to win. I always win. He must have been practicing last night._

I snapped back to reality. He was waiting to attack or be attacked. I let him come at me, which he did with all of his might. He tried to slash across my stomach, I blocked. He tried to hit my arm, I blocked. Diagonal across my chest, blocked. He was sending me a flurry of swipes and I was blocking them all. He was probably wondering why I wasn't attacking, but I just stood there and blocked all of the attacks he threw at me.

Twenty minutes later, we were still one to one and Link was worn out. I finally threw an attack at him, to just lightly slice his leg, and he didn't block. My sword went deeper than I thought it would. It nicked a bone and it must have broken, because Link started to cry out.

"Oh my Farore, Link! I didn't mean to! I never wanted to hurt you!" I started to cry lightly.

"It- it's okay, Heirii. Just help me heal it!" He pleaded. I got out a spare red potion and opened it for him. He took it from me and drank it quick to get it working fast. The wound started to heal and his bone must have healed mostly because he got up and could walk, even though he was limping.

"I wish that wouldn't have happened." He moans. I go to his wounded side and put his arm around my shoulders so I can support him.

"Me too, but we can't take back what happened in the past. Well, I guess you can, but I can't." I look at him and he's smiling. I knew that would make him at least a little happier.

Link was put into a large and comfortable bed for his injury. It wasn't even that bad! But, since he knew I've been having a little bit of trouble sleeping, he let me lie next to him and sleep away.

_A crystalline voice was singing. It was different than Neiyata. It was higher and smoother._

_"Middle of a summer day, in the forest glen, came a warrior, from a trouble an', she had come to me, wishing to be free, of her memory, so I took it." Through the song her voice became more ragged and ugly until I could swear she was a witch. I looked around and she was sitting next to a lake washing an article of clothing. She was faced completely away from me. She turned her neck all the way around to face me and I could hear bones snapping. Her face was white, where her eyes should have been were just big, empty, bleeding sockets. She had a huge, creepy smile on her face and she lunged at me._

I woke up screaming, but I was cuddled against Link. He had his arm under my neck and around my shoulders, and I had my face pressed into his side. He was lying on his back. He had been asleep, but my scream woke him up. He was looking at me sleepily.

"What time is it?" I ask him. He looks at the wall and then the door.

"About two in the morning, why?" He asks back. I look at my hands and arms and they are normal. Maybe tonight's just a night I don't change into my new demon form.

"Just wondering…" I say and cuddle into his side more. "Do you know what happened to Bradden?"

"He's in the next room. He hasn't recovered very much. They're feeding him so many potions and he isn't getting much better." He looks at me and I think it's sad that I barely care. Yeah, he meant everything, but… Sometimes a person's definition of everything changes. And mine did.

"Oh… do you think he'll make it?"

"I mostly doubt it… If we have to, we can make the Gerudo dig a grave. How fun that will be in the desert, especially because the Gerudo don't believe in it." He holds me closer and closes his eyes. "I don't know if I want him to live or die anymore. He's a good friend, but I can see how much he cares about you. But I feel as if I care about you even more, I can't seem to ever get you out of my head… And I think it'd be best if Bradden doesn't survive, sadly enough." He strokes my shoulder with his hand and falls asleep quickly. I fall asleep a few minutes after.

In the morning, I headed over to Bradden's room. His breathing was shallow and quiet. He was awake, his eyes blinking every so often. He looked at me.

"What are…you doing…in here?" He asked.

"I needed to see if you were alright. Have you been getting any better?"

"Not –cough- really. I… wish. I don't think… I will be able… to help you… against Neiyata. You should… get out of… here with Link. I can… tell how much… you like him. I couldn't… dream of loving you… the way he does. Just go… you need to survive." He struggled.

"I'll tell your parents you died a warrior. You're strong in heart. I wish you didn't have to die…" I quietly say. He looks at me and starts to cry.

"I'm going to… miss you so much… If I survive… I'll send you… a bird mail." I had to laugh. He was the only person these days that used any sort of mail, and he delivered it by his pet bird Jeremiah. Seriously, Jeremiah? For a bird?

"I'd be glad to receive it." I say sweetly. I can't believe even he doesn't believe he can make it. My eyes can't help but slightly tear up. It isn't fair when someone gives up on themselves.

I exit the room with quiet tears sliding down my face, and I slip into Link's room.

"What's wrong, Heirii?" He asks as I slip on his bed and put my head on his chest.

"He thinks… he's going to… die. He has no… hope for himself!" I say in between sobs. He understands and quickly THROWS ME OFF THE BED! I mean, he runs his fingers through my hair. I mess those two up often.

And once again, Sheik bursts through the door.

"YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CUDDLING!" She shouts.

"You're crazy, Sheik. Go home. You might be drunk." Link said. I could see that her throat was red and she couldn't stand upright. She was indeed drunk.

Great role model, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Fore-note:

Hi there Austin.

XD I do indeed loveth thou.

(Link's POV)

"I'm finally feeling fine." I say to Heirii. She ended up on the floor, and I have no clue why. She's a crazy girl; weird, abnormal. Beautifully artistically different than anyone else. Special, in her own little ways.

Why the hell am I thinking like this? I don't get romantic. I'm a warrior, a hero; not a romantic.

"Does it still hurt at all? Are you sure you're okay?" She sits up and looks at me with bright, big eyes.

"It hurts a little, but I'm okay. I've felt way worse and still kept going on. This is nothing. Don't worry about me." Actually, that's one thing I like about her. She does worry about me. She cares so much. I look at her and finally noticed her hair is all over the place. It looks so funny, yet cute.

"Why are you two up already?" Navi says groggily, looking out from under my hat. She obviously didn't sleep enough.

"We need training, I believe. Unless you want us to go into battle and be instantly slaughtered." Her face slowly turned pale and she climbed back under my hat, probably to sleep again. She needs to be awake more. She just can't do it.

"We do need to get you trained up. You're a bit rusty with a sword, and your injury probably didn't help that. Come on, I'll take it easy on you today. But I need some more practice as well, so we might as well find a white for me to challenge." She smiles at me sweetly, a smile that makes me think she could never handle a sword. An innocent smile, a pure light hidden within it.

"Okay, I vote for having you challenge the white first!" I smile cockily back at her. She laughs quietly and helps me get up. My leg is still sore, but it's mostly healed up. We race over to the Elite Hall, Heirii dragging me along by my hand. We walked in and all of them suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"I wish to challenge one of you!" She yelled, although she could have said it normally. It was deathly quiet in the room. I have the theory that she did it to seem courageous. One Elite suddenly stepped forward and looked Heirii in the eyes.

"I will go against you, foolish Sheikah. I am the best Gerudo fighter in the whole fortress. You must be kidding if you believe you can win against me." She laughed heartily, but Heirii kept her stare going.

"Let's go. Where shall we fight?" Heirii asked, sounding more of a demand than a question. The Gerudo eyed her warily, still thinking she was just a weak little girl.

"We shall go into the desert, there's a fighting circle that some friends and I use occasionally. It's large, and no penalty for stepping out. By the way, my name is Ariandrue, but people call me Aria." (Her name is pronounced Are-E-on-drew.) We all raced into the desert and to their ring. I stood in the sidelines and watched their nice little battle.

(Heirii's POV)

This girl, Aria, was very different than other Gerudo. She moved different ways, talked different; she rubbed her skill in my face differently than others.

We stood in the ring, about five feet apart, staring at each other. I slowly reached for my sword and she swiped out double scimitars. I'm starting to regret this, just slightly. She's the best in the Fortress, as she says. I rip my sword out of its sheath and hear a satisfying_ shiiing. _I look at Aria and smile maliciously.

"Are you ready for this, Sheikah?" She asks.

"I'm better than you expect me to be. Anyways, I have a name." I stare at her, feeling upset. My sword starts to glow bright green.

"Names are not always important." She eyed me stubbornly. I quickly take the opportunity to attack her. I run up in front of her and take a swipe towards her arm, and I swear I was going insanely quickly. She blocked my attack as if I were going a mile an hour instead of about fifty. I stare and her in disbelief and she tries to stab my stomach. I move out of the way and jump on her still extended scimitar. As I jump off, her blade gets forced downward and I use that as a way to get out of her range. She gets her sword back up from getting stuck in a rock and looks at me evilly.

"I forged this sword…" She looks to me and her face gets extremely red. She runs to me and attempts to slit my throat, but I dodge and punch her stomach.

"I can make another for you, if you want." I say sourly at her, and I stab her in the foot. She yells and looks at me like I am the devil himself.

"You're such a stupid little Sheikah girl. And you're cheating with that glowing sword…" She spits on the ground near my feet and swipes at me wherever she can. I continue dodging and blocking her attacks.

"My sword started glowing on its own; it used to be a generic blade." She stops her attacks for a second and I try to slash her arm, and I went through some hair as well. That is not taken lightly in the Gerudo Desert.

"HOW DARE YOU SLICE MY HAIR, MAGGOT!" She screamed at me. I didn't even mean to! She throws a whole bunch of attacks at me; towards my head, my heart, my stomach, my arms, my legs, and I block them all. They're coming at me quickly and there's one that I just didn't expect…

She threw her sword, into the air next to me. Assuming she missed, I keep blocking her attacks. Then, I feel a sharp pain in my back. I try to just ignore it, but that gets hard as I feel the blood draining out of me.

"You're a cheater…" I mumble, trying to not pass out. If I did, I swear she'd kill me. I use all the power I can to stab at her stomach. I didn't think that I would actually hit her. My sword quickly tore through her intestines, red dripping from her center. She stared at me in horror and blood started to drip from her mouth. She smiled slightly.

"I never… thought that I'd live… to see someone beat me." She coughs up some more blood and I stare at her, scared. Without thinking, I pick her up and run back into the Fortress. I didn't think I'd see the infirmary so many times. Link is running behind me, trying to keep up. That's a little weird, since he's the hero and I'm the 'little girl' and I'm carrying a person with me! Seriously, what about me makes it so I can do this? Plus, I have a gaping slash in my back that needs to be tended to.

I rushed into the infirmary and quickly put Aria down on an empty bed. She seemed to relax.

"I NEED A NURSE! ARIA IS HURT!" I screamed. Instantly, a few purple rushed into the room and started taking care of her. One noticed my back and rushed me into another room. I got a normal sized bed with already stained sheets. She had me lay on my stomach so she could stitch my wound.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm just bleeding. You aren't like most Gerudo, are you?" I asked her.

"No. Most of the others say I should toughen up. I'm usually used for taking care of guests; they don't like the harshness of other Gerudo nurses." She got out her needle and threaded it. "This might hurt, I'm sorry if it does, miss." She starts putting the needle through my skin. It doesn't feel nice, but it isn't intolerable. Link walked in my room and sat down next to me.

"Hey there, chick." He says coolly. How come he gets to be cool in this situation?

"Hey, Link. Can I chew on your arm a little?" He glances at me weird but hands over his arm. I lightly nibble on it, and then the nurse sends her needle back into my skin.

"OH MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE CUNT DICK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He starts screaming. I look at him sadly and he looks back, still fuming that I accidentally bit his arm hard. I take his arm out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry… I thought she might send her needle straight into a tender part of the wound." I smile at him weakly.

"I'm horribly sorry, miss." The nurse calls to me.

My wound got all stitched up and I couldn't lie on my back on my bed. Link had been staying right here with me the whole time, telling me stories.

"When I got to the Kokiri forest, the first friend I made was Saria. No one else would take me in. I had a lot of enemies in the beginning. No one would accept me to be Kokiri. In time, people started to get used to me, all except for Mido. He always held a grudge against me. It always made me mad, so I would have to take frequent breaks when talking to him so I wouldn't rip his head off. He also probably think's I've died by now. He probably wishes I'm dead. And I don't know why I'm not. If I was a Kokiri, I would definitely not have survived out of the forest. Plus, I can age. Kokiri can't get older than ten." He smiled at me.

"Then how in Nayru's name do they reproduce?" I ask, looking him straight in the eyes. He probably thinks I'm kidding and laughs, then realizes I'm being serious.

"I don't exactly know. I have a theory that the Great Deku Tree lets seeds fall in spring, and those end up hatching into tiny little Kokiri, and those are taken into custody by other ten-year-old Kokiri." He looks at me and starts laughing quietly. "I know it's a little odd. It's the only thing I have been able to come up with, though. There's no other real explanation. Plus, Kokiri don't have any sort of 'crush' or 'love interest'. They can't get old enough to even think of love as anything other than 'icky' and 'gross'." He smiles at me and lies down next to me.

"They're a different kind of people than you and I. Do you ever wish you could go back to the day you were left at the Forest and see who your parents were?" I look at his eyes and he suddenly seems a little depressed.

"I think about it all the time. It's like I was raised without any sort of family. Saria was the closest thing to family I had. And now, Sheik is the closest thing I have to a father. And I like it a lot, I feel like I belong. I've never felt that before, and now I can always feel the joy of family, even if it's just one person. And I don't really feel the need to know my real parents anymore, because I'm finding my own family." His breathing started to slow down, and he must have fallen asleep.

My back healed and Bradden was actually feeling better. We headed down the hallways in search of 'Sheik'. We were just looking around when I heard someone calling behind me. I turned around, and Aria was running towards me.

"Hey, you fierce fighter!" She called at me. She smiled lightly and skidded to a stop in front of me. "Introduce me to these characters. I know Link. Who are the other two?"

"This fine male figure is Bradden, and the other fine male figure is Sheik." I looked at her, and she seemed to be enjoying meeting them. "Hey, how come you're all nice all of a sudden?"

"I thought it was nice to have a fight like that. Yeah, you ripped up my stomach, but I ripped up your back. And you won fair and square."

"Thank you! And so you know, that's the biggest scar I've ever gotten, especially from fighting!" I smile at her, and she looks happy as well. Sheik looked at me weird, and then settled down again.

"We need to set off, Heirii." Sheik mumbled.

"Where are you guys headed off to?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, Sheik?" Bradden looked at me slightly aggravated.

"Well, for right now, we are going to head to Zora's Domain. I have a lot of friends from there and they can give us good protection and a good place to stay with food that you guys are used to." She nodded slightly to Aria. "These kids aren't used to the conditions of the desert. If you want to come with us, I guess you can. But, there'll be a lot more water than you're used to." At the sound of water, Aria flinched.

"I am not afraid of a little bit of water. I am strong and powerful. I have nothing to be afraid of. Well, maybe except for a swarm of Heirii flying at me. If one can rip a hole through me, twenty could rip my head off in a minute." She smiled at me.

"How long until we face Neiyata?" Bradden asked.

"I don't know. We all need to get suited up for battle, though. Our blade level must increase exponentially in order to even search for her." Sheik replied.

"Aria and I could coach you and teach all of you how to effectively control a sword." I volunteered. Aria nodded her head silently.

And with that, my new best friend waved her home goodbye and we set on a path towards her worst fear. Funny what friends go through to help other friends out. Even when they don't know what the purpose of the whole journey is about. Seriously, Aria has no clue that two people from our group happen to be Night Demons, especially not me.

I just hope we end up okay. Neiyata has to have some weakness, and when we find it, she's going to be destroyed. Maybe the cloaked man from my other dream has something to do with this whole thing. Maybe he's symbolic of something.

Maybe he's of hate.

Maybe he's of regret.

Maybe he's of pain.

Maybe he's of death.

I don't even want to think about it anymore. I just want all of this madness to stop. But I know wishes don't come true if you can't control the conditions. I just want to go home, back to the caverns, back to the boring life with Dad working late and Mom going to the market and socializing with her friends. I wish it could all just go back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

(Sheik's POV)

"We're here, you guys. Aria, is it? Are you doing alright?" I ask. She's extremely shaken up. Gerudos and their stupid fear of water. If they were afraid of anything else, I would call them all wimps, but that's all they're capable of being afraid of. This makes them increasingly stupid. They're not afraid to die, but they hope to die in honor.

That's all anything is to them. Honor, honor, and more honor. It doesn't matter what the situation is if they are showing pride and honor.

"I'm fine." Aria responds, although she looks pale and her eyes are much wider. It wasn't a good idea to bring her along, but I knew she wanted to come along. Anyways, she and Heirii are growing to like each other a lot, which is strange for a Sheikah and a Gerudo. In the Great War, they faced against each other and they've been enemies since. But, looking at them makes me realize that even if a people have hated each other for centuries, they can fix the breaks in their friendships.

_…And the world shall become an unrecognized paradise…_

Images come floating into my head, dead bodies lying in piles, a man with a bloody sword and darkness in his eyes, a woman all alone, and more pictures flooded. Falling to the ground, I screamed. This was apparently highly unexpected, because everyone else started to panic.

Someone picked me up, and I assume it was Aria, judging by the white clothing. She probably just wants to feel stronger at the time she feels weakest. I must have passed out, because all I remember from then on is black.

(Heirii's POV)

We got to the Zora Domain. It was at least more similar to what I'm used to than the Gerudo Desert. Yeah, it's a great place and all, but I just don't fit in there. I don't necessarily fit in here, either. But, it's a start.

My room was exquisite. The bed was like I'm used to, but it was filled with water. The pillow was full of soft feathers. There was no need for blankets; the room is warm and humid. Aria came into my room, sitting on my bed and immediately jumping back up.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. She looks in my eyes and smiles sadly.

"No. Of course not. I'm a Gerudo. I don't belong with water and these Zora. I can't take this place! It's full of my only fear!" She started to break down into tears, and I don't know what to do in these types of situations.

"Sheik, what are we really doing here?" I ask.

"We need to find where Neiyata may end up being. She is part Zora." She looks at me with a stern look, and then she leads me through a series of rooms. She stops in one and motioned me to sit down. The room was large, and had a glass floor with water underneath. There was an enormous throne, with no one in it.

"I think someone may be missing here, but I've never been here before… So I may just be insane." She had her brow furrowed, and she wasn't responding to me. This is slightly scaring me.

"Sheik, what's going on?"

"The King of the Zora is missing. He's been gone for a few hours. No one knows what happened to him, and he's an idol for his people." Her eyes flashed in panic and I could feel my blade glow slightly. I always feel scared when she's panicked; it's like feeling sad for someone when they lost a family member.

"What are we going to do about it? We have to save him for his people!" She seems even more upset now, lines creasing into her face. She sheds a single tear, and my heart breaks open.

Pain.

That's all I can feel.

Emotional, physical, just pain.

I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

_Follow my voice. _I heard a crystalline voice say to me. I've heard that voice before! Where was it?

_Stop worrying, Blade Master. Listen to my voice. _I can't refuse. She can make her own variety of music without the slightest thought.

_Fall asleep, my child. Forget your problems. Push them all away. No one needs you right now. Just sleep._

She lies. Someone does need me. Someone has always needed me. And I need myself.

_Stop, child. You are putting yourself in a place you do not understand. If you just listen to me, all will be simple and easy. _She sounds irritated, angry. She thinks I am an idiot. I am clearly not as stupid as everyone believes I am. DO NOT TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!

I quickly sit up and stare at the room I'm in. It's still the throne room. I can't see straight, everything is blurry. I still stand up and half run to get outside. As soon as I got outside, my lunch decided to take a trip out of my esophagus. And I can tell you right now, it didn't feel pleasant at all.

Walking over to the river, I bent over to wash off my face. I put my hand in the cool, clean water. A small fish came over to nibble on my fingertips. I couldn't help but smile at the small fish that was trying to eat my finger whole.

Faint music could be heard, and the melody was soothing and somehow all too familiar. It sounded unlike anything out of reality. The sound carried all the way up the river and back down again. I turned to look behind me, and Link was standing there playing an instrument. His eyes were closed, concentrating on the music. He ended the song and opened his eyes slowly, looking at me, the corners of his lips upturning.

Music notes once again drifted towards me, crashing like a tidal wave. The music filled my body and just made me smile. Getting to my feet, I headed toward Link. Seeing that his eyes were closed, I quietly went up to him and hugged him. His green hat jumped right off of his head and his cheeks turned pink.

"You're such a natural Sheikah, aren't you? You sneaky girl." His eyes sparkled and he picked his hat up off of the ground.

"That's what I'm here for, you silly!" I giggled. He looked at me with a funny look, but couldn't hold it for long. We ended up rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

It was night again. Faint burning erupted in my skin, everywhere along me. I looked at my bare arm and there were barely any lines along me. They were very faint, light grey. Walking to the main room, I stared at my reflection in the water. They really were fading away.

"Sh-SHEIK!" I scream, not noticing that everyone else is asleep. She runs out to me, looking like Zelda again. She stops in her tracks about two feet away from me, staring at me in horror.

"I thought you said you were a Night Demon too!" She exclaims, almost breathlessly.

"I am, or at least I was… I don't know now. Everything's fading away from me, I'm changing!"

"Have you kissed Link?"

"Why would it mat-"

"Just tell me!"

"Yes, we did! Okay! Are you happy now that you have your cute little love story?"

"His kiss may be-" Bradden walked in, looking at me sadly. Lines covered his body, dark and bold.

"I knew you liked him better than me. You two look better together anyways." A silent tear slid from his eye.

"Bradden, I'm sor-" I start.

"Don't waste your breath. It's okay, Heirii. I just wish…you would have told me it happened. I would have been fine if I knew about it. But, you neglected to tell me that something was really happening between you two. But, you deserve him. He'll be good to you. Just, just go save the world. You probably don't need me for anything. Bye, Princess." Zelda ran over to him and grabbed his arm as he turned away. He turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but Zelda quickly kissed him on the cheek. His face instantly turned deep pink.

Well, that was an interesting turn of events. I have no idea what to do about it, so we were standing there awkwardly for a while, and Zelda and I didn't get to finish our conversation. What could Link's kiss have done? I just don't know what she would have said about it.

I return to my room, the walls looking like they want to collapse in on me. My sword is in the corner on the floor, emitting a light of green through the hilt. It was as if it was begging me to slice through any creature I came across.

"Not know, Hakai…" I whispered, then opening my eyes wide. Since when did I name my sword? And when did I start talking to inanimate objects? My blade glowed brighter in response to my voice.

Am I just imagining this? Or is this really happening? Reality now seems like a fantasy.

My door opened, I could hear it. Someone came in, but I couldn't see who. I could hear a voice like a tinkling bell, and a quiet "Sh!"

"Hi there, Link." I smiled and laughed quietly. He quietly swore and walked up to me.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I could hear Navi. She's still awake, eh?"

"She was yelling at me for not letting her sleep still." He smiled and I could barely see it in the dark. I quickly leaned in to kiss him. His lips are warm and soft, and his breathing was methodic. His arms woven around my waist, mine around his neck.

He broke the kiss and looked in my eyes.

"Link…" I whispered. His blue eyes flashed brilliantly in the dark room. Navi appeared from under his hat and she realized what was going on, so she went straight back under.

"Heirii, I don't know what to say to you. I guess I'll start at square one; I've liked other girls before. Zelda, Malon, Saria when I was younger…"

"I know Malon! She's my good friend…"

"Yeah, I used to like her. But, I've never liked a girl the way I like you. You have no equivalent…" He spoke to me. I looked up into his eyes, cocking my head slightly to my right. I can tell that he's giving me facts. He couldn't lie about something like that.

"Link, the only guy I liked for years is nothing compared to you. I've liked him at least five years now. And you out beat him within days." My lips turn into a cute smile and he looks at me with an intense amount of happiness.

We ended up lying on the floor, the bed was too tiny. We curled up together and fell asleep like that. My head was facing his upper chest and his chin was on the top of my head.

Morning came along like a bitch. Couldn't I just lie there longer? Did we really need to practice sword fighting?

Sheik came in to wake me and Link up. "Wake up you lovebirds! We have an important day today!" Link moaned in disapproval and I turned over to stare at him. His hat had disappeared and his hair was extremely messy. He turned his attention to me and smiled warmly.

"Come on, Link. We should get going. Even though I have no clue what we're doing." I stood up shakily and held out my hand for him. He refused and stood up on his own. Words flowed into my mind in a commotion. _Blade, Hero, time, love, music, power, magic, water, rock, air, fire, walking in the deserted lands, clouds of the people, the three Goddesses, Farore, Nayru, Din, secrets, Lake Hylia, Castle Town._

"Heirii, are you okay?" Link had a concerned expression on his face.

"I don't know… I feel sick." He had me sit down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Take it easy. I don't need you to get this place all messed up. And I don't need you getting messed up, either." I suddenly flashed back on the music he was playing just yesterday.

"What were you playing yesterday…?" I ask quietly.

"The instrument is called an ocarina…" He said, like I was dumb.

"I'm pretty sure I knew that much. I meant the song, smart ass." His eyes widened, and then turned to small slits.

"It's the Sun's Song. There are songs I like better, but they wouldn't be good for standing outside. Like the Song of Storms, but I can play it if you want. And I could even teach you how to play it." I must have emitted an excited squeak without noticing, because he started laughing.

"That would be fun! I-I'd really enjoy it, Link." He got out his ocarina, and started to play a gorgeous series of notes..


	8. Chapter 8

Foreword: Sorry the chapters have been relatively short. I've been getting writer's block.

**Chapter 8:**

Link and I exited my room after a few hours and headed down a thin hallway. We could hear constant chatter emanating from a room down there. As we got closer, phrases could be understood and comprehended.

"The king may be missing, yes, but we have no troubles governing ourselves."

"He isn't here to govern us, he's here as a symbolic message."

"He's important to his people."

"I suppose it's logical that we go to find him."

"But who will do it?" That was said right before Link and I entered the large, blue coloured room. Everyone turned to us, and I felt obliged to say something, anything.

"I'll do it." I managed to get out of my throat. Link suddenly clutched tightly to my hand and wouldn't let go.

"I will too. She can't go alone, even with what a good swordswoman she is. She may get lost along the way. I vow to stay by her side." Link said after me. He looked confident, even though he was shaking slightly. Sheik looked at us from across the wooden table set in the center of the room. All the blue skinned Zora were looking at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Okay. I trust you two. We shall plan this out. We have a suspicion for the whereabouts of the King. Come, you two. We have work to do." She walked into a small room with tall stained glass windows. The colours poured in the room in brilliance. There was a chest in the center of the floor. She set a map on the chest.

"This is where we have to go, Lake Hylia." My mouth had started to hang open, and they both looked to me.

"This morning, I heard a rush of words and places and things. One was Lake Hylia, another was Castle Town." They both stared at me, surprised and scared at the same time, sometimes exchanging glances.

"Are you serious?" Link asked me, looking confused and upset.

"When I was trying to help you up, but you refused. Right then, I had tons of words going through my head. And I didn't know if I should've said anything or not, and I decided against it." I looked at the ground while admitting all of this. Link looked at me and lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on my lips.

"It's alright, Heirii. You just should've told me something was wrong, it all. I wish you would've told me, but it's alright. Next time, tell me." He whispered in my ear, his breath warming up my neck.

"Okay. Don't worry, I will. I promise." I smiled warmly at him, watching his eyes light up quickly. How did I manage capturing the heart so deeply buried down in there? He obviously protects it heavily, guarding it from every side. How did I slip inside?

"Okay, you two can go on about this whenever you feel like it. Link, do you still have the blue tunic?" Sheik asked, slightly loud.

"Yes, why does it matter?" He asked, starting to frown lightly.

"You will need it at Lake Hylia. You will be doing a lot of swimming. I will find one for Heirii that will fit her."

"What will happen to my Sheikah shirt?" I ask, concerned.

"I can keep it safe for you." Link offers.

"Thank you. Now, where do I get this blue tunic from?" Sheik laughs and walks away.

It was the dead of night. Link was in his own room, I could hear Bradden faintly crying. Aria had gone back to visit the desert and make arrangements about who will take her place as Lead Elite. I haven't a clue where Zelda/Sheik was. At least, not until my door quietly opened. Zelda strode in gracefully and sat on my bed.

"I got you a blue tunic." She said in her normal, girly voice.

"It isn't right to hear your Sheik voice. Doesn't sound the same, it's like you're a different person." I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Yeah, I know. Link doesn't know that Sheik is the same person as Zelda, at least not yet. I'm trying to figure out when to tell him, since he doesn't respond to those kinds of things very well." She smiled at me in a way I haven't seen in many years, the smile of true happiness, of laughter, of problems being forgotten.

"I could find a time to tell him. Until then, keep your Sheik gloves on!" She smiled wider and laughed her light, tinkling laugh. It always made me think of the Kokiri Forest, with the fairies flittering about. Which reminds me, does Navi really sleep as much as Link says she does?

"Okay, I will. Anyways, I got you a blue tunic for swimming. I want to see you try it on!" She exclaimed, holding the tunic out to me. I turned away from her and slipped off my shirt, trying to not let her see anything. Then, I slid the new tunic over my head and it got slightly stuck on my ears. Once I got them out of the shirt, I pulled it all down and I turned back around to Zelda. She was smiling such a gorgeous, beautiful smile. No wonder all the boys in Kakariko have crushes on her.

"You look great! It streamlines with your body shape, doesn't it? It looks astonishing on you. But, I bet you'll miss your other shirt, won't you?" She started spluttering. I nodded my head slightly and looked back at her.

"I will always miss the things I can't have, even if it's only for a while. At least Link will have it with us on our way out." Her deep blue eyes flashed in a light sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you got that attached to things… I should have known, I'm sorry, girly." She spoke, her words barely drifting to my ears, her head hanging low.

"It's okay; I don't tell many people about things like that. I've had this shirt for many years, though. It's been with me through a lot of challenges that I've faced. It's kind of like a friend of sorts, if you think about it. It's like that one friend who never leaves your side, even if they'd get killed if they stay." I flop onto my bed and lay back. "Don't blame yourself for what you didn't know, though. It's a stupid thing to do. It isn't your fault." She faced her attention to the ceiling.

"I know it isn't technically my fault, but I should have known about that. And you shouldn't have volunteered. Heirii, this is a difficult mission, even if it isn't as bad as we suspect." I swallowed, thick and hard.

"How bad is it supposed to be?"

"You two have to go through an entire temple, underwater. Including defeating the boss, which Link has to do mostly. You can help, but it's his job. You're the Blade Master; he's the Hero of Time. That's just how it works. He has to eliminate the temple bosses that are starting to destroy the flow of time." She said quietly.

"You seem tired. Go get some sleep. You need it, Zelda. There's no choice anymore. I need you to go to sleep; you look like you've been putting it off for days."

"I haven't for three nights, and I've tried to sleep. It hasn't been working well." She frowned softly.

"Just try. Lay in your bed, close your eyes, and don't move." I suggest. "Anyways, I need rest too." She quickly takes the hint and swiftly slides out of my room, and I am left to the silence and nothingness. The blue tunic continues to tug lightly at my figure. I'm not quite used to clothes being fit to my skin.

Lying down onto my bed, I heard a soft noise like what I believe a wish coming true would sound like, tinkling bells and a soft melody emanating from them as I drifted into slumber.

_Do not listen to them. Do not look into their eyes. They will eat you alive._

_"Who will? What are you talking about?" I ask, eyes wide with confusion and worry. If this is some prank, I'm going to kill somebody. All I could see was a blank sheet of black._

_Don't let them get near you._

_"Who are they? Can you give me answers?"_

_You will know who they are when you see them. Never trust them. Don't do it, Blade Master. They will deceive you, just like everyone else. Just like your friends are right now._

_"What are you talking about? They wouldn't do that to me! They care for me!" I screamed at the voice. Suddenly, I realized who it was. Neiyata, that crazy bitch! I can't believe that she's trying to turn me against my friends! It isn't rational, but I guess she is the bad guy in this story._

_Heirii, darling. Zelda won't let you kill me, dear. She's going to stop you. I am much more important than a lowly Sheikah girl that thinks she can do anything. You don't really mean anything in the grand scheme of things._

_"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO MESS ME UP, NEIYATA! STOP TALKING! I AM THE BLADE MASTER; I MEAN MORE THAN I THINK I DO, NOT LESS! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL HELP LINK TO VICTORY AGAINST GANNONDORF!" I scream at her voice inside my mind._

_Oh wow, a Sheikah with a temper! Scary!_

_She's just tempting me. She's trying to use me! "STOP, YOU WITCH!" Apparently that word set her off, because she was suddenly screaming louder than I could handle._

_And then it was all gone, except the fact that the black landscape slowly turned into a large, pure, gorgeous lake at sunset. The sun was sending its rays on the lake in beautiful colours. A soft melody wove through the long grass, picking up with the wind. All was peaceful and serene, seemingly endless waves of calm washing into me._

_I step carefully into the lake, becoming aware that I'm still wearing my blue tunic. I wade into the cool water until I can no longer stand. Taking a breath, I dive under and see fish drifting along in magnificent colours, mostly from the light of the setting sun washing over the silvery scales of the fish. A sunken 'temple' was staring at me like a menacing castle. Why haven't I ever noticed it before?_

_Swimming closer to the door, I could see an energy emanating from the center. The energy definitely seemed to be from something not quite good but not quite evil. What could it be? Wait… What if it's the only thing that I could never be able to face alone?_

_What if I can't do anything alone anymore? What if I always need help?_

_"Do not worry if the sun stays out, rest in calm if the moon stays here, keep yourself straight if the stars do not retire, remember I'm always here for you, my dear." I heard being sung. I looked around and saw Link at the surface of the water. Quickly swimming up, he saw me and smiled, yet still continuing to sing. His voice wasn't the best, but it wasn't as bad as it could be._

_"If I go away, expect my return. If I die, remember the memories. If you cannot return my love, I will still give mine to you. If you do not see the light in the dark, I will show you the way. If you cannot find the love between the hate, you are not looking hard enough." He continued, his voice getting progressively better. I finally broke the surface of the water, looking in his blue eyes. He was looking back at me, and he smiled._

_The corners of his mouth were stretching too far. His eyes faded into black, his smile still widening. His ghoulish face was coming towards me, opening its large mouth._

_Engulfing me whole._

I awoke with eyes in my face, my body being forcibly shaken from side to side. The people around me had their mouths moving, but I could hear nothing. Then, my hearing started to fade in, but all I could hear was a high pitched buzzing noise. I quickly noticed that my jaw was hanging open. I closed it, and the buzz immediately went away, quickly replaced by people talking and asking me if I was alright.

"Wh-what happened to me…?" I asked as loud as I could, with it still coming out as just a squeak.

"You had fallen out of your bed and hurt your head. We thought you had got a concussion." One of the figures said… I know that voice! It was Link! I couldn't recognize him without his hat and with the blue tunic on.

"I'm okay, I believe. You're a whole 'nother story though." He eyed me curiously but let it go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Aria came back and was once again scared and confused by the water.

"Why are you wearing a blue shirt instead of your other one?" She asked, still trying to get away from all the water on the floor from the splashing Zoras.

"Well, Link and I are going to try to find and return the King, which will be underwater. This shirt apparently lets me breathe in watery conditions." She immediately stiffened her spine.

"I would go with you, but I'm afraid I can't, Heirii. I wish you two luck, and I'll go with you on the next adventure. I have some more things to take care of. Just please come back safe." She smiled at me, but I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Just keep your chin up. I promise we'll be back safe and sound, just don't worry about us. Especially not me, I'll probably be the one saving Link's life!" Her laugh filled the hallway and she began to walk away.

"Okay. Just don't get yourselves in trouble. I'll be waiting for you, but probably in the field. I don't like all of this wet stuff, it isn't Gerudo." She continued to walk away, and disappeared as she turned down a hall. Now I was all alone in the quiet hallway, wondering where everyone else was. I heard floppy footsteps behind me and turned around. Just another Zora passing by.

I decided to head to Link's room, just a little while away from here. Quickly walking down the hallway, there weren't as many Zora as I expected. I got to his room, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

He was still asleep. It's like ten in the morning! I went up to him, kneeled beside his bed, and shook his body lightly. He rolled over and stuck his ass in my face. I quickly got to my feet and backed away, I don't like staring at asses… It's a bit creepy, at least in a female standpoint.

I stood in the corner of his room and looked around a little. The walls were a bright shade of teal; the ceiling was glass and had the river flowing over it. His bed was bigger than mine by far. I went over to it and stepped over him and laid down on that side. He opened his eyes slightly and yawned, looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Hey there, Heirii…" He said sleepily.

"It's pretty late. You should get up. We have somewhere to go." I stare at him, noticing how well the tunic matches his eyes. Why haven't I noticed that before? Stupid things I don't realize until I've seen it at least two times…

"Why do we have to go…?" He asks, still sounding very sleepy.

"Because we volunteered to find the King. Since we said we would, we have to. Come on, Link. We have to go." He lazily sits up, and falls back down again.

"I don't wanna!" He whines, looking at me with a pouting face, then he cuddles up to me.

"You have no say in the matter, we're going whether you want to or not. Come on, get up." He throws the blankets off, and doesn't realize that… well, he's wearing no pants. None at all. He's naked from the hips down. He isn't wearing that man skirt that he has, or the leggings. My face must be all red, but he doesn't see it, he's looking away.

"Uh… Link?" I say nervously.

"Yeah?" He asks, turning around to face me.

"Look down…" I mutter. He does, and his face exploded into a shade of crimson. He turned back around quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, Heirii…" He stammers. He finds his leggings and throws them on, as well as a blue man skirt to match his tunic. He turns to look at me, his face still tomato red. "I'm decent now, I guess. I'm very sorry about that… I forgot that I sleep like that, since it's just so natural for me." He said, obviously still embarrassed. I couldn't blame him for that.

"It's okay, don't fret about it. I probably would have ended up doing the same thing." I say with my head aimed down and a shallow smile creeping across my face.

"Well, we have to go, don't we?" He asked. I nodded lightly and we headed out his door. He ran right back in, though, to get his hat. Navi followed him back out, yelling about getting under his hat again.

"No, Navi! We don't have the time right now! We should be underwater!" He yelled at her, sounding more irritated than before.

"Please? I'm still tired! I don't work out my wings enough!" Her bell-like voice was a bit annoying.

"Then here's some time to stretch them and make them work better!"

"Do you two always fight like this?" I ask.

"Not always, but most of the time." The said, at the same time, then looking at each other evilly.

"Would you two quit it? We need to go and save the King, since he can't do anything himself. Let's just go!" I yell, making them both go silent and stare at me, eyes wide. I run out of the Zora's Domain and end up falling on my knees in Hyrule Field, starting to cry softly. Link came up behind me with Navi on his shoulder, and touched my shoulder softly.

"We can head to Kakariko first, if you want…" He nearly whispered. I nodded, still crying lightly. We started walking toward my home quietly, side by side.

The city's too quiet. No one is walking in the streets. We headed toward the Caverns, and entered the place so sacred to me. The caverns were bustling with activity, even though the city wasn't.

"Does anyone know where Mikael and Radomierza are?" Yeah, I know my mother has an odd name. My grandparents are highly creative. No one was even paying attention to me asking. I rushed to their room, and found it empty.

"They don't seem to be here…" Link mumbled, looking around their room curiously.

"I can see that. I just wish I knew where they were… We should head to Lake Hylia, Link. Let's go." I want to get away from this place, even though I've been trying to get back for at least two weeks. I can't handle the fact that Mother and Father are gone. Well, Mother is gone a lot, but having Father gone is just too much. He never goes anywhere. I need to get out of these suffocating caverns again, get away from all the people that are walking around my home.

Link and I got to Lake Hylia at about three in the afternoon. The water was clear and pure, strikingly beautiful.

_And then it was all gone, except the fact that the black landscape slowly turned into a large, pure, gorgeous lake at sunset. The sun was sending its rays on the lake in beautiful colours. A soft melody wove through the long grass, picking up with the wind. All was peaceful and serene, seemingly endless waves of calm washing into me._

_I step carefully into the lake, becoming aware that I'm still wearing my blue tunic. I wade into the cool water until I can no longer stand. Taking a breath, I dive under and see fish drifting along in magnificent colours, mostly from the light of the setting sun washing over the silvery scales of the fish. A sunken 'temple' was staring at me like a menacing castle. Why haven't I ever noticed it before?_

The dream… The lake was Lake Hylia! I could almost see the door at the bottom of the lake, the entrance to the place where we will try to find the King of the Zora. We're so close!

"Link, I know where the King is!" I excitedly danced around. I pointed to the underwater castle-like structure and his eyes widened a few centimeters.

"I've seen that structure before, but I don't know where…" He looked at it, almost longingly.

"Come on, we have to save him. We have to go down there!" I started to go into the water, and I motioned for Link to come too. He followed me in, and we swam down to the bottom. I stared at the door and lightly placed my hand in the center. Link pushed against it and it wouldn't budge. I took off Link's glove and revealed his Triforce piece, which opened the door right away. He looked astonished as we entered the temple.

The whole place was full of water, which shouldn't surprise me as much as it did. If only I knew how to talk underwater, this expedition would be so much easier. Then, I remembered one important thing about being a Sheikah.

_"Link, can you hear me?" _I think in my head, directed towards him.

_"Yes. Is there something you wish to say?"_

_"Yes there is. To get the King, we need to defeat the boss, so we need to go through the entire Temple or Dungeon or whatever you prefer to call it."_

_"Okay. I've gone through a fair number of temples, I think I can do it again. I'm good at solving the puzzles that these places throw out to confuse people and send them back to whence they came." _He looked over at me and winked.

_"And I can save your ass when you're in trouble, or I could just kill most things that cross our paths. Except the boss, you have to eliminate the boss. That's the only thing that I cannot kill." _We swam through the underwater maze and killed everything we could, finding ways to advance.

_"Well, those I'm good at killing. It's easy to find their weak points. Mostly because Navi shows me where they are." _She poked her head out of his hat and smiled at me. She enjoys being talked about way too much.

We were right in front of the Boss Door. Link had the key in his hand, unlocking the door slowly. I'm completely nervous about what's in there. He opened the door slowly and beckoned me to follow him in.

The room was not filled to the top with water. It had some water in a big indented pool like thing with squares in the middle, and the floor had some water splashed on it from opening the door. The floor was made of big, square, blue tiles. Link stepped toward the water inlaid in the pool like thing, and the water began to move in unusual ways. It was building up in one spot. This was the boss.

It rose to a height taller than me and Link put together. It had an eye that slowly worked its way to the top of the mound of water. Navi fluttered over to it and had yellow sparkles flying off of her body. Link grabbed the hilt of his sword and ripped it out of its sheath.

"Should I help you?" I asked, watching his sword glow dull blue. He nods his head heavily and looks at me slightly frightened. He's never fought a boss like this before! I quickly got my blade out, and it gave off a glistening green glow. Just the color of my sword got the attention of the creature. I walked closer to the edge and got an idea.

_"Okay, Link. My sword attracts its attention. While it's looking at me, attack its eye from behind. Stab it as hard as you can and everything. It'll be easier to kill it." _I thought messaged him. He nodded at me lightly and I went to work. Waving my sword around, it didn't even notice Link going up behind it.

SWISH!

His blade swiped right through the eye, sending the top half flying across the room and splattering into the wall. It slowly fell back down the wall and ended as a mush on the floor. He smiled wolfishly at me and put his sword in its sheath.

"Someone's a little psychopathic this morning. I didn't mean to eat your cereal!" I squeal, and he laughs quietly.

"Very funny, girl." He said with a cocky edge in his voice. He isn't usually quite like this…

"Link, are you okay?" I ask, my voice shaking in unfamiliarity. I don't like things changing, especially about people's personalities. It scares me that they're going to change permanently, and leave me alone for the rest of my days.

"Never better!" He said, smiling a huge, unusually unfriendly smile. Like he was going to…

_I finally broke the surface of the water, looking in his blue eyes. He was looking back at me, and he smiled._

_The corners of his mouth were stretching too far. His eyes faded into black, his smile still widening. His ghoulish face was coming towards me, opening its large mouth._

_Engulfing me whole._

He suddenly smiled normally again and gestured me toward the door that stood at the exit of the room. "Go ahead, open it. It might be one of those things that only the 'Blade Master' can do!" He said in his upbeat, familiar voice. Maybe I was imagining it all, I just need more sleep.

I cautiously walked up to the door. It was made of silver, something I haven't seen in years. I pushed on the door, opening it wide open. In the large room sat a large blue-white frog, many times my size. He was wearing a red and gold cape and a gold hat or crown with a ruby in the front. He smiled with his koi mouth at the sight of people.

"OH! THANK YOU! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER BE FOUND!" He exclaimed with a rubbery sounding voice. He smelled like day old sushi, which I don't take kindly to. I looked to Link who was smiling a very warm smile at this giant frog. I'm assuming this mass of discoloration was the King.

"Don't sweat it. It was good to help someone, especially someone as high in ranks as you!" I smile at him. Now I had one question left…

"How are we going to get you home?" Link asked for me. The King looked all around and seemed at a loss of words.

"Um… Since you got rid of the monster trapping me in here, I can just swim back. I think. Just expect me home in a few minutes, I'll be there! See you two in a while." He flopped behind me and Link and disappeared through the door that was keeping all the water out of the room.

Link looked at me and looked at the floor, twiddling his thumbs behind his back. "We should get back to the Domain." He said, louder than I expected. I lightly grabbed his hand and pulled him out, following the frog king.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been taking me a while to get chapters out, I've been running out of ideas. The story will be over soon. One or two more chapters.

**Chapter 10:**

Link and I walked side by side back into the Zora Domain, quickly greeted by Sheik, Aria, and a whole lot of Zora. Some I knew, some I didn't. The ones I did know were coming up to me and patting me on the back in a congratulatory fashion, shaking my hand and looking at me happily. I saw Ruto, the princess, welcoming her father back home. She looked a lot better than he did, sorry to day. Giant frogs are not attractive in my eyes, although the Princess was very beautiful for a fish.

She hugged her father appreciatively and walked him back to his throne. The Zora are a happy race. Happier than any other that I've met.

"Sheik, what was the point of coming here?" I asked, slightly dazed by all of the people. She looked at me like I had just cut off my own hand.

"Isn't it obvious? We were trying to find the location of Neiyata! Since she is part Gerudo and part Zora, we've gone to the land of both so we can get an idea of where she's located. It's a simple plan. So far we know that she's hiding in a place we don't yet expect."

"CASTLE TOWN!" I yelled loud enough for everyone one stop and turn to me. Sheik looked surprised and taken aback by my random yelling and looked away from me. She gave me a look like she didn't even understand what I said, and then just went about her business. She walked back to her room, I'm guessing. The hallway quickly emptied out to leave Link and I standing silently, still side by side. I quietly started to walk toward my room, but he grabbed my elbow and kept me still, staring at me with dead eyes.

"You are not nearly as strong as you think you are…" He growled, his blue eyes now dulled to a lightly tinted grey. Am I imagining this?

"But I must be stronger than most." I whisper, scared that this may not be what I think it is.

"But you are not as strong as Gannondorf. You never will be." Is he being possessed? He suddenly smiled the wolfish way again, and chills ran up and down my spine. This definitely isn't him, he isn't right.

"I am as strong as I need to be to defeat him, even if I am not as strong. Physical strength doesn't count when you have friends willing to help you get to the finish line." I smiled at the weird version of Link, knowing deep, down in there that he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him. Whoever the being inside him is should get the idea.

Link's eyes shifted to a blue like they normally are, but they held less light or humor. I looked at him and tilted my head to the left slightly. His eyes gained more light gradually, until he was back to normal.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding drained of energy. I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my Hero. I'm just glad you're okay again!" I almost shout whilst going up to him and wrapping my arms around his ribs. I bury my head in his chest and he lightly puts his hands on my back. He must not know what to say, because he says nothing for the longest time.

We unlatch from each other and stare into the others eyes. For the longest time, I thought his eyes were darkening, but it was a trick of the light. I wrapped my hand around his and walked towards my room in this watery hotel of sorts.

We stood in my room and he looked at me with a saddened expression. Just the look explained everything yet nothing at all. My eyes started to water and I couldn't help but start to fall into a heap of tears. He held me close against his body, trembling slightly. He had probably started to cry too.

_All I could see was a dark little room made of stone, and I was sitting on the floor. I looked around the small room but could see nothing. As my eyes started to adjust, a small opening in the wall revealed itself. I crawled over to it, examining if I could fit in it; which I could._

_I braced myself and started to crawl my way through the opening. It was a sort of corridor. As I passed through, I thought I saw bugs crawling all over the walls, close around me. Whenever I turned to look, they were gone. Is someone playing a game with me?_

_I exited the small hallway into a large stone room. I stood up cautiously, finding my knee bleeding. I quickly wrapped a bit of cloth around it and stared into the depth of the room. It smelled musky and slightly rusty. The air tasted of water and also, a light bit of rust. I took small steps forward until my face met with something I didn't expect._

_Link stood there, looking at me as he reached for my throat. He didn't look like he normally does, he was all black. I quickly tried to back up, but the back of my foot caught on something and I fell to the ground. I looked up at him and watch his smile widen until I thought his face would split at the seams. He walked up to me and kneeled down next to my waist._

_"You don't know what you get in to…" He whispered as his red eyes looked at me wolfishly. Red?_

_"Why does it matter if I don't know if it doesn't truly matter? Even if it's a bad place to be, I will walk there." I stared at his cold, glowing red eyes. He smiled again and cocked his head to the right._

_"It matters because you could die. Or worse, this…" He leaned down close to my face, and kissed me on the lips. This isn't my Link… This is a beast of death. I was suddenly aware of my blade, glowing bright in its sheath._

_"You don't know how to do anything, do you? You kiss like a pig!" I shouted, trying to get 'it' mad. It just smiled wider and tried to kiss me again. I rolled out of the way and started at the beast._

_"You should know when to quit, girl. You should give up, for that weak version of me." I reached for my sword out of habit and ripped it out of the sheath holding it. It made an appealing _schwinnng _sound and I knew I was ready for a fight like this. He quickly removed his sword as well and came at me._

_He lunged at my throat and I narrowly blocked. I quickly slashed at his leg and he moved out of the way, but still got a bit of a wound. It was bleeding a hue of blue that I'd never seen before. He kept trying to attack me anywhere he could, but not hitting me anywhere. He's better than Link, but not better than me._

_I let my sword swipe across his chest, and he didn't have time to block or move. My blade went through his armor and his skin, making him bleed out. He fell to the ground and started mumbling._

_"You shouldn't have done that… You shouldn't have done that…" Over and over until he passed out or died, I'm not sure which. I walked up to his not moving body, looked away, and stomped on this Dark Link's head. I felt the crunch of his skull breaking, then the mush of his brains. I've never done anything quite so… cruel._

_I walked away from his body, trying to get his brain fragments off of my shoe. A large stone statue stood in front of me, much taller than me. I gazed at the figure and something shot through me-recognition. I knew the person that this statue was based off of._

_It was based off of… me. It even had the detail of my Sheikah shirt, of my hair's unusual texture, of everything about me. It was exactly precise to me. I stared up at it, finally realizing how magnificent I can look. I walked around the large figure, seeing that it had a blade similar to mine, and it was even glowing the magnificent shade of green, giving off brighter light when I stepped closer._

_I took my sword back out, slowly. The shade of green on both my blade and the statue's had begun to show with a shade close to white, so bright that I couldn't even look at it. And then I realized that this is where I truly belonged, my own temple. I could hear a sweet, innocent song being sung, but it was very quiet. I strained to hear the words._

_"Of the shadows in the daylight, we soar to your name. The sky can't hold a million people, but it should recognize one. The Hero of ours returns to her home, showing her courage in a fight. The water reflects the beauty; the grass reflects the grains of love. Her blade can slice through the enemy, both the body and soul." Was this my song? Was this how I'm supposed to return back? I took the time to remember the melody, to sing it over to myself._

_The melody carried to the one singing with her high, quiet, fragile voice. She heard me and suddenly felt more confident to sing louder. She increased her volume until she was practically screaming with me. I turned around to look at her, and I stood in shock. Her hair was light brown, her eyes a shade of violet. Her clothes were made of Sheikah cloth, but they were a teal colour, instead of blue or grey. She had to say no more, I knew who she was…_

_The daughter of two heroes, whose stories became intertwined on accident. But the stories didn't want to stay apart. The story of two heroes of the land of Hyrule. A swords-mistress and a hero that lives along the threads of time._

_She walked up to me and held my hand softly, and bowing down on her knee. She stood back up and stared at me with her beautiful purple eyes. They held so much light, yet knew so much dark. I stared at her small figure. She looked to be about six years old, and I could tell that she never felt alone in the presence of the statue of me. Yet, she was not used to other people._

_"Hello, maiden of the statue." She said to me, smiling cutely._

_"Hello! May I ask your name?" I asked. She nodded slightly._

_"I am Mizuki. I have been in this cavernous place my whole life."_

_"Do you want to see the outside world? It's a place I've been to very much lately. It's been a good home for me, even though I'm used to living in a network of caverns. It's a beautiful place, and it makes me forget all of the problems I used to have. I don't have any real problems anymore because the outside world lets me do what I wish, no matter how farfetched!" I spoke to her. Her face lit up, and I couldn't help but giggle at her happiness._

_"I'd love to see your world, miss!" She exclaimed._

_We climbed out of the hole and she gasped. She must not be used to anything like this. I held her hand and walked her around the place that we had appeared in. It looked like a corner of Hyrule Field that I've never seen before._

_"This is what outside is like?" She asked, completely taken aback by what it is._

_"Yeah, this is what my home has been. Mizuki, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course! What is it, ma'am?"_

_"Well, do you know who you're parents are?" I ask quietly._

_"Um… Well, no. I've not met them. They left me in the cave right after they taught me to eat, go to the restroom, speak, and such. They left me with much food and a few books." She said, slightly saddened by my question._

_"Don't worry. I'll help you find who your parents are, if you want. Anyways, I think I already know who they are. They're a couple of good people, and I know them well." She looked at me with big eyes, probably thinking I don't know what I'm talking about. I nodded at her and continued. "Well, first off, you'd have to know Link. I'm not sure where he is, or if he's even in this time." She stares at me like she doesn't know what I'm talking about._

_"I'd like to meet this Link person, even though I don't know who he is."_

_"You probably know his title, Hero of Time." Her jaw slacked and her mouth started to hang open. She seemed dumbfounded. "Come on, let's go find that idiot." She nodded slightly and finally closed her mouth._

My eyes opened slowly to reveal a series of people. Sheik, Link, Aria, and Bradden were all looking in my eyes. I was lying on the cold floor of my room in the Zora Domain. Everyone looked a bit scared, but relieved when my eyes opened wider.

"M-Mizuki…" I mumbled, but no one seemed to notice. Link lightly kissed me on the cheek. I sat up and Aria slapped me on the back playfully. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in my arms while we were standing, and you fell and hit your head on the floor. You've been out for about fifteen hours. We were all worried that you had a concussion." Link said, sounding more serious than normal. I was hoping he would say something jokingly…

"We need to get moving. I found out where our little devil has been hiding. Neiyata has been staying in a place that's highly important to me, so we need to get a move on." I really don't want to do this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

We all set out into Hyrule Field, waving back at the Zora. I kept staring at my feet, noticing that the air smelled more like flowers than normal. The floral fragrances filled my nostrils as we walked. Sheik seemed more tense than normal as we walked.

_"Have you yet told Link that you're actually the Princess?" _I thought towards her.

_"Not yet, Heirii. I will when I should, but he has not yet needed to know."_

_"You should tell him soon, before we get to Neiyata. We may need your Wisdom to shine through." _I stepped carefully, watching the horizon as we advanced to Castle Town. She didn't answer me.

"Aria, how have you been?" I ask, to keep our group from becoming silent.

"I've been relatively okay. I'm just happy to get out of that mother fucking water hole. That place was tearing me apart." She said, looking at me with a dull expression on her face. For a moment, I thought she had the huge smile that's been haunting me, but it was just my imagination.

"I know, you didn't belong at a place like that. I'm sorry to have dragged you there." We were approaching the big drawbridge of the city.

"It isn't your fault. I chose to follow you there." The corners of her mouth turned up and she looked to the bridge, hesitating to cross the water.

"We're almost there." Sheik said, keeping her face expressionless. Link latched himself around me, and Bradden walked silently next to Sheik. He had barely talked to me in quite a while.

"Do you know exactly where Neiyata is hiding?" I ask.

"Exactly. I know the city, street, house, room. Absolutely everything has been taken care of." She looks back at me.

"That's good, I suppose. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, though…" Everyone stops walking and looks at me. "I don't think I've ever done something quite so mean, except for in my dream. I was quite evil in my dream." Everyone started walking again, but still slightly paying attention to me.

"Well, what did you do?" Link asked. I quickly explained his Dark form and how I destroyed it.

"Yeah, even I think that's a little harsh." Aria said, looking at me sternly. I looked to the ground and continued to walk into the city.

Sheik walked us into the Ghetto of this god forsaken city. Everyone just seemed so happy to be here, while I was walking with a storm over my head. We stopped in front of an old building that seemed way too old to be here. The outside wasn't well taken care of and I stared into the broken window.

"This is where she's supposed to be." Sheik said darkly. She turned to Link and whispered something in his ear, something that I could not hear. She walked away and turned into her true form, Princess Zelda.

"I thought that there was something off about you, you never seemed very masculine." He taunted.

"I know, but don't push me, kid." She spat back. No wonder she didn't want to tell him her true identity. She knocked on the door and opened it. The place seemed empty and abandoned, giving a strange feeling of being watched.

"You were never alone, girl." Came a voice from the back of the room. She stepped out, her gold eyes glowing fiercely. No one else dared to move, but I walked forward.

"I know I wasn't. You were watching me, and my friends were protecting me when I couldn't protect myself." I threw my words at her. She blinked, seemingly startled by the tone in my voice.

"You've grown much since the last time I saw you. In size and in heart." Her voice chimes. She stepped farther into the light, staring at me, looking through me. Her long blue hair was let down, and she looks as if she hasn't slept in a week.

"How do you know me?"

"Your mother. I am your godmother, foolish child. Your stupid pure Hylian mother didn't notice the little things I do to show that I'm not quite good." She walked further towards me and stopped about a foot away.

"You're a coward, witch. You're trying to act strong to intimidate me. You act like your weaknesses are non-existent! I know better! I can see into people's hearts and see their worst fears. Your heart is filled with nothing but fear. You just can't get over them, so you try to make others feel the fear that you have!" I begin to scream. She stands stock still to show that I'm completely right.

"Heirii, I-"

"Don't even start! I know that you lie to make others feel what you do, feel that you mean well. I know who you truly are, Neiyata! You're a COWARD! You're a FOOL! You're afraid of the air you breathe!" I yell. Everyone behind me takes a step forward.

"I'm your family." She says quietly and sadly. I stare at her, eyes full of hatred.

"You may technically be my godmother, but you are no family." I take out my blade and let the light shine over her. She looks scared and sad, but she isn't willing to go against my actions or words. She stares into the pale green glow of my sword, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, child. I didn't want to make you hate me. I didn't want to make you this way. Anyways, you got over the curse that came to you." She smiles dimly.

"How did I get over the curse?" I ask.

"With the boy you love. The Hero of Time. You two are so pure that together, you got over the curse that I put over you." She looks at me, trying to seem even relatively happy. Link walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I-I didn't know that we could solve it like that… I don't see the reason why I'd have to kill you… But I still feel like it's my job." I say quietly.

"I know you have to. Just get it over with. Tell your mother that I wish I could have seen her one last time." She mumbles. I look away and lift up my sword. Link hugs me and makes sure I'm not looking as I plunge my blade into her chest. I felt a lot of bones and the squish of flesh on my hand, as well as warm blood on my hand.

"I-is she dead?" I ask Link quietly. I can feel him nod as her body slides off of my sword. It's all over… Except it doesn't seem like it. The story seems to have just started.

Link walked me out of the small, abandoned house. I feel only bad about myself for killing her. Couldn't I have done something else? We walked slowly toward the Castle. Zelda had said that they would get me cleaned up and let me rest my mind in a house nearby. Gannondorf took the Castle a few years ago.. I don't feel like I did any good for anyone. Had this solved all of the curses of the Night Demons?

We walked into a little house that reminded me Kakariko Village homes. There was a spiral staircase close to the door, and we walked up them. Zelda had me lay down on a small bed in the first room to the left. I had barely put my head on the pillow when I fell asleep.

Link was lying on my floor, right next to my bed. He seemed asleep, finally sleeping. I still don't know if killing Neiyata did anything for anyone, but Link and I decided that we would go back to the Sheikah Caverns to see if my parents were there.

I stood up off of the small bed and kneeled next to Link, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. I poked his cheek, hoping he would wake up. He didn't, so I shook his shoulder. He was still fast asleep. I got out my sword and knocked his chest with the hilt. He opened his eyes swiftly and started cussing.

"HEIRII WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU CAN BE SUCH A BITCH!" He swore. I know he didn't mean what he said, he's just angry. He stood up and looked at me angrily, but my smile made him less pissy.

"Come on, you 'hero'. Let's go find my parents. They probably miss me a lot." He hugs me tightly and doesn't let go for a minute. When he does, he kisses me on the forehead and we head out of Castle Town.

We stood right outside the entrance to my old home, waiting to go inside. Link was trying to get me to go inside, but I was reluctant. What if my parents still weren't here? What if they've abandoned me?

I went inside, to my old playground. My parents' room was in front of me, Link right behind. Slowly, I stepped inside the smallish room, and smiled.

"Heirii, you've come back!" My mother sighs in relief. She hugs me tightly. "Oh, who is this?" She asks, looking behind me. My father walks up to me and hugs me as well.

"That's Link, the Hero of Time. And also the one who captured my heart." I say, smiling back at him. The tips of his ears start to turn red, as well as his cheeks.

"He looks like a good man. Can he fight?" My father asks.

"He can, but he isn't as good as me!" I exclaim, my mother looking at me frustrated.

"Didn't I tell you that you could get hurt? Do you have any scars? Who have you been fighting against?" My mother starts questioning.

"Yes you did, I have one on my back, and I fought against a Gerudo. Actually, the Lead Elite of the Gerudos!" I smirked at Father. He never could have thought that I was that good.

"Well, who won, doll?" My father asked, intrigued.

"I did, of course! Then we became really good friends." My father just about passed out. The thought of a Sheikah and a Gerudo being friends? HAH! Not a good thought to throw at a Sheikah like him.

"Sir, if I may add something. Your daughter is the Blade Master. Makes sense for her coming from such a hardy man like you. You look like you understand your way around a sword." Link adds, trying to be polite as possible.

"Of course I know my way around a sword! I make them for a living! Which reminds me, how is the old family one doing?" My father asks. I grab it and slide it out of the sheath, watching his eyes widen at the fact that it's glowing green.

"Didn't he tell you that I'm the Blade Master? This is one thing that makes me happy about wielding a blade." My mother looks at me disapprovingly.

"I still don't think you should have your own sword." My mother says.

"Radomierza, we have raised a girl that's changed the fate of Hyrule! She's part of prophecies! We can't just take away her job for our home land." My mother gives up on fighting against my blade and leaves my father to faun over it.

"So, the blade really chose you, didn't it?" He asks.

"I guess so. Link's glows light blue." I say. To prove it, Link brings out his sword and let my father fall in love with it.

My parents seem to really like Link. His sarcastic side, his funny side, his polite side, all of him. I guess fate just chose a good person for me to have. I'm sitting in my room on my bed, next to the one who makes me smile. The time we spend together keeps making me think of Mizuki. Was she truly who I thought she was? Was she our daughter?

_Her hair was light brown, her eyes a shade of violet. Her clothes were made of Sheikah cloth, but they were a teal colour, instead of blue or grey. She had to say no more, I knew who she was…_

She had to be our daughter… She was a complete mix of us. Her eyes were not my red or Link's blue, they were purple. Her hair was not his blonde or my brown, it was somewhere in the middle. She had clothes like a mixed version of mine and Link's. It couldn't just be a coincidence!

But is that really what our daughter will look like? Will we even have children? Will we have a daughter or a son? We won't leave them in a hole in the ground by themselves, will we?

It doesn't matter much, because I'm happy now. I lay down on my bed, looking at the sleeping figure of Link. I closed my eyes and all the questions went away as I fell asleep.

**END OF STORY #1**

**MAY HAVE MORE, DEPENDS ON POPULARITY**

I'm glad you read this story beginning to end! I started to want to not finish this story since I didn't really know how to finish it. Please tell me if you liked it. Sorry the end kind of came out of nowhere. I didn't know how else to end it.


End file.
